The Search For The Aura Spheres
by Leafeon12
Summary: Ash and friends search for the aura spheres were put off for a year, because Team Rocket put off there plans to take over Unova and to go to Kalos to discover mega evolution and to use it as a weapon. Then Arceus said its time to look for the aura spheres again. Then to make matters even worse strange people show up from another dimension the thing is are they friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1 Bye Friends Say Hi Old

**Chapter 1** **Bye Friends Say Hi Old**

It has been a year since Ash and his friends looked for the aura spheres, because Team Rocket had put off there plans for now in order to take over Unova and to kind more about mega evolution in Kalos and use it as a weapon and Arceus told Ash and his friends to put off the search for now. Since Arceus to put off the search Ash won all his badges to compete in the Unova league, but he lost the Unova league. Then he wanted to compete in the Kalos league so far Ash has six badges and Ash told his friends in a year to meet him in the Hoenn region to find its orb. But in the past year Ash made some friends in Unova and Kalos in Unova his friends are Iris and Cilan and in Kalos his new friends are Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Here is where are story begins "Ash it is time to start your search again for the aura spheres with your friends and Latias your mate. The enemy is starting to initiate there plan to take over the world and I'm getting weaker." said Arceus. Ash blushed as Arceus would consider him and Latias to be mates. Pikachu just snickered as ash blushed.

"I'm on it Arceus I'll let my friends know..." said Ash. Just then Arceus cut him off " There would be no need to let your friends know I all ready let your friends know." said Arceus. Ash was so happy to see his friends after a year and so was Latias, but the only problem is that Ash didn't know how to tell Serena and his new friends that he has to leave. Then Latias saw the troubled look on Ash's face. "What is wrong Ash?" said Latias. Then Ash said " It is nothing Latias it is just ...". Then Ash let out a sigh. " Its just for the last 6 months I been with them it will just be hard to leave them."

Then Latias had a sad look on her face since she knew that Ash was going to miss Serena the most, because for the last 6 months she and Ash has been with his new friends she saw a look on Ash like he actually loved Serena and the thought of that make Latias mad. But she new that Ash just considered her a old friend that he just met at Professor Oak camp back when they Ash and Serena were kids.

At least that's what she thought she hoped. Then Ash knew he was going to have to tell them and then Ash said to Arceus "Would you execute him for a second?" Arceus then nodded and said "Go right ahead Ash but make it quick we don't have much time to lose for me to get you to your friends in my current state I'm in right now." said Arceus.

Ash said "Ok I'll try to make it quick with my friends." What Ash didn't know his friends were looking for him. Him friends were calling for him. "Ash!" "Ash!" Ash!" "Ash, where are you?" called his friends. Then Ash came out of the woods where Arceus and him were talking. "I'm right here guys I'm sorry I have worried you." "It is ok Ash we're just glad your safe." said Serena. "So were you anyway Ash." said Clemont. Then Ash puzzled a bit at the question and Latias nodded at him and said to him in his mind with her telepathy "It is alright Ash tell them everything." Then he said back to her are you such they can handle the true about you and me being a Pokémon and me having to find the aura spheres?" "Don't worry Ash there your friends they'll except you for you are." "Are you sure?" said Ash. "I'm sure." said Latias.

Then Bonnie said "Um, Ash are you all right you seem very quiet for the last minute?" "Oh, I'm fine, but there is something I need to tell you guys." said Ash.

 **One Explanation Later**

"WHAT YOUR ON A MISSION TO SAVE THE WORLD TO SAVE ARCEUS!" all of Ash's friends said. "Yep, and you guys need to meet someone one. It's alright Latias you can come out." Then Clemont said "You mean as in Latias you mean the legendary Pokémon?" "Yep." said Ash. Then Latias appeared right in front of Ash and his friends. All of Ash's friends were speechless to say the least. Then Latias spoken "Um hi there." and then yet again they were speechless with there mouths open. Then Latias said to them " Are you going to just stare at me all day?" Then they all snapped out of it. "We're sorry we aren't use to a Pokémon that can talk or a legendary for that matter." said Serena. "It's okay Ash was a little surprised that I can use telepathy."

"Telepathy?" said Bonnie. They her brother explain to her what telepathy was. "You see Bonnie telepathy is when you communicate you thoughts in your mind." said Clemont. "Oh." said Bonnie. "Ok Ash is there anymore surprises we should know about?" said Serena. "Actually there is." said Ash. "When what is it?" said Serena. "I can't say you guys might freak out." said Ash. "Oh come on Ash it can't be more worst than what you told us right now can it?" said Serena. Ash felt a little uneasy. "You guys really want to know." said Ash. "Yes." they all said.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to freak out." "We promise." they all said. Then Ash said "Ok." Then suddenly a blue light appeared around Ash as his form be gone to change and right before them there was a Black Latios in front in the place of Ash.

Then everyone but Latias and Pikachu were speechless. "WHAT YOUR A POKEMON!" they all said. "What happen to you Ash how did you become a Pokémon?" said Clemont. "Then Ash said in his black latios form "Well it started back in Altomore where I first met Latias. Also where Latios sacrificed himself for the good of Altomore. Also I came back to visit Latias, Bianca, and Lorenzo in the secret garden where the soul dew is..." Then Bonnie asked "What is a soul dew? " Then Ash said "A soul dew is where the soul of a Latios is in." Then Bonnie said "Oh." "Then Latias's brother ask me to give him some of my aura so he can rest in peace and also he said that there would be some side effects, but I didn't care I just wanted to help my friend and so that's how I ended up like this." said Ash. "Oh wow that is a cool story now I want to be a Pokémon to!" said Bonnie. "Um, Bonnie I don't think you can?" said Clemont.

"Oh, bummer." said Bonnie. Then Ash said "I can also talk to Pokémon too." "Really cool!" everyone said. Then all of a sudden Arceus appeared "I'm sorry to interrupt your talk but it is about time we take our leave Ash to meet your friends." said Arceus. "Alright Arceus." said Ash. "I afraid I have to leave for a while you guys." said Ash. Then they all said "Ok." Then Pikachu and Dedenne said there finally good byes. Dedenne said "When it has been real Pikachu." Then Pikachu said "It's has I'm sure going to miss you." Then Dedenne said "And I'll miss you to." Then both of them cried and both of them hugged. Then Serena said "I'm going to miss you Ash don't forget me when you are saving the world ok." "I wouldn't I'll remember you Serena." said Ash. Then both Serena and Ash hugged. Making Latias a little jealous. Then Ash and Clemont saying there good byes. Then Arceus said "Are you ready Ash?" "Ready!" said Ash.

Then everyone said "Bye Ash! We'll miss you." Then Ash waved back to them and turned away so they didn't see him cry. Then Ash looked ahead to see what would bring him when he met his friends in a year.

 **Someplace in Hoenn**

A bright portal opened and revealing 5 people out of the portal revealing one saying "Guys I don't think we are in the Standard Dimension."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 New World

**Chapter 2 A New World**

 **Before Going into the Pokémon World**

In this world things are not the same like it is in the Pokémon world oh no this world has a duel monsters card game. Sometimes certain people bond with there cards and a receive imitative power like the duelists Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, and the latest duelist to have with there cards is none other that Yuya Sakaki.

While others use duel monsters power for evil and these great heroes saved the world with the very cards that were trying to destroy it, but the people with a pure heart and that believe that they can win a duel no matter how tough can beat the evil. But Yuya Sakaki still doesn't know his potential he has but with it he can bring smiles to both his dimension and other dimensions in the duel monsters but maybe just maybe in the Pokémon world to.

 **Back in the Synchro Dimension...**

"Well folks looks like both Jack Atlas and Yuya Sakaki are both down to 100 Life Points each. The question is who will win?" said Gallager. Jack says "First I activate my trap card Crimson Fire Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card that inflicts damage while you control a face-up Red Dragon Archfiend. You take no damage, and your opponent takes twice the damage you would have taken, instead. Because when you attack my Red Dragon Archfiend you get twice the damage and now attack Red Dragon Archfiend." "Well it looks like it is all over for Yuya unless he puts out some miracle folks." said Gallager.

Yuya felt shiver down his spine if he didn't think quick he would lose the duel and he would let down his friends in order for Jack, Crow, and Yugo and the others to join the Lancers to save there dimensions but then he thought what his father said "Remember son life is like a swinging pendulum and always fill the world with smiles."

Then Yuya filled with hope and then he said "Ladies and Gentlemen..." Then Jack look at him of what he was going to do. Then Yuzu knew it was a sign Yuya was going to win the duel. "First I activate Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon effect when there is a level 7 or higher monster it automatically get destroy." Also Yuya stop Jack attack Then Jack said "What?" Then all of Jacks life points went to zero and Yuya won the duel. Then Gallager said "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new duel king and his name is Yuya Sakaki." Some of the crowd were shocked that Jack Atlas got defeated while other were proud for him. Then Jack said "When it looks like your a strong opponent after all."

"Thanks so are you l always wanted to duel a strong opponent and put a smile on there face." said Yuya. "Since you prove to me that you and your friends are strong duelists I'll join your Lancers to stop the Duel Academy in the fusion dimension." said Jack. "I'll also join, because I still didn't have my duel with Jack yet and it will be fun to kick fusion dimension butt." said Yugo. "I'll also fight along side you Yuya to save our dimension." said Crow. "Good we can use all the help we can get." said Declan.

"Oh wait I can't I just remembered about the orphans I just can leave them alone to fend for themselves." said Crow. "Don't worry while you are gone I'll take care of the orphans when you are gone to help Yuya and his friends." said Jack. "Really? Thanks Jack." said Crow. "Know problem." said Jack.

Both Serena and Declan were talking to together about traveling back to there dimension. "I modified Yuzu,Crow, and Yugo duel disks so that they can travel back with us to the standard dimension and lucky I had three cards left to travel to other dimensions." said Declan. "Are you sure that the cards are stable to take that many people won't it cause a glitch?" said Serena. "I'm not sure but does matter all of us are here and tell Yuya and his friends we are ready to go." said Declan.

"All right." said Serena. A few minutes later... "It's about time that we are going." said Shay. "It will good to be back in the standard dimension and I can show them a few new tricks." said Dennis. "My new tricks you mean by getting money from people while you perform." said Gong. "Yeah that's one way to put it." said Dennis.

"I just can wait to get home to see my dad again." said Yuzu. "So has your dad really been worried about you?" said Yugo. "I think so I been gone for so long I wonder if he still misses me?" said Yuzu. Then all of a sudden Yuya shows up and over hears the conversation. "Of course he misses you Yuzu." said Yuya. Then Yuzu says "Yuya! I didn't know that you were here." "Sorry if I scared you, but Yuzu he really does miss you and I promised your dad I would bring you back." said Yuya. Then Yuzu says "Oh Yuya." Then all of a sudden she hugged him and Yugo got a little jealous.

Then Declan came to tell them it was time to go home. "Ok everyone it is time to go." Then everyone one said "Ok, ready!" Then all of them activated there duel disk and went home. Then they all arrived back in the standard dimension and then Declan said "Is everyone back in one piece?" "I think so and are you alright Yuya and Yuzu?" said Gong. But Yuya and Yuzu were no where to be found the same for Yugo, Serena, and Crow. "Yuya? Yuzu?" said Gong.

 **Some where in the Hoenn Region**

All of a sudden Yuya and his friends woke up in a strange place. Then Yuya said "What hit me? Well anyway it is so glad we are finally back guys." Then Serena said "As you can see Yuya we are not back in the standard dimension." "Serena is right this doesn't look like the duel school." said Yuzu. "Yeah it looks like we are in a forest." said Yugo. "Do you think it because it has something to do with are duel disks?" said Crow. "Yeah I think so I told Declan to wait one more day to fix the duel disks reacting to the cards." said Serena. Then Yuya said "So what do we do now?" "I guess we should look around and set up camp." said Crow. Then all of a sudden Yugo said "Guys I think you should see this." Then all of them gasped. Then Serena said "What the heck is that thing?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hey guys the next chapter will be coming soon and to let you know Yugo and Crow still have there duel runners when they go to the Pokémon world.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reuniting With Old Friends

**Chapter 3 Reuniting With Old Friends**

Arceus was bringing Ash, Latias, and Pikachu to Hoenn to meet Ash's old friends after a year to go look for the aura spheres again. "I can't wait to see them again and to show them my new Pokémon and badges I got along with me from Kalos and I wish I would have brought my Unova badges with me and my new Pokémon form there to!" said Ash. "I bet they will especially Misty..." said Pikachu nudging Ash's wing still in his black latios form.

Then Latias started to get a little mad a Pikachu and pushed him away from Ash interrupting what he was saying and correcting what Pikachu said. "Yeah everyone will be glad to see the forest over there and Ash, Latias you should change back to your human form to you draw out any attention and now I must take my leave my strength is getting weaker by the second and I must to charge some of my energy of what aura spheres are left."

"Ok Arceus and thank you for taking us this far." said Ash. Then Arceus nodded at Ash and smiled and went back to his dimension. "We better change into are human forms like Arceus said." said Ash. Then Latias nodded her head in agreement and then there was a blue light surrounding both of them and the two changed into there human form. "You to are perfect mates for each other." said Pikachu. Then Ash and Latias both said "Pikachu!" and the two of them started to blush and Pikachu just snickered at them. Then Ash noticed his friends Brock, Dawn, May, Max, and Misty coming.

Then Ash said "Hey guys!" Then Misty noticed Ash, Latias, and Pikachu. Then she said "Hey Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Max, Lucario, and Kirlia its Ash." Then both Dawn, Brock, Lucario, May, Mac and Kirlia said at the same time "It is." Then all of all friends started to run up to him and accidently tackling Ash. Then Pikachu said "Oh that going to leave a mark."

Then everyone but Latias and Pikachu were ling there with swirls in there eyes and then all got up and laughed and then looked at them and couldn't help but laugh to. Then they all stop laughing and then Brock said "So Ash how have you been?" Then Ash said "I been pretty good I got into the Unova league and started my journey 6 months that I finished up the Unova league and I also have 6 gym badges from Kalos and new Pokémon to with me." "Wow Ash you really improved over a year to win 6 gym badges in a month and Ash do you think we can see your new Pokémon?" said Brock.

"Of course Brock come on out everyone." said Ash. Then four Kalos Pokémon came out of there poke balls. A Frogadier, a Fletchinder, a Hawlucha, and a Noibat."Wow Ash these Kalos Pokemon are cool!"said Max. "Thanks. " said Ash. "You must have gotten strong over the year!"said May."Yup pretty much." said very one was speechless, because they never seen Kalos Pokémon before. Then Frogadier said "Hey, Ash who are these people and where is Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie?" "They are my old friends and Serena and the others are back in Kalos.

"Back in Kalos? You mean we are not in Kalos anymore?" said Frogadier. Then Ash said "Yep." "But, why Ash?" said Frogadier. "Sorry Frogadier I must have forgot to tell you and the other Pokémon we were going to Hoenn." said Ash. "It's ok just remember next time to tell us and why are we in Hoenn anyway?" said Frogadier. "We are in Hoenn, because we need to find the aura sphere here." said Ash. Then Frogadier said "Oh." "So Ash do you sense the aura sphere here?" said Lucario. "Yes I do but there is something different about this one." said Ash. "What do you mean Ash does it mean that it is already corrupted!?" "No not like it is corrupted it just seems different like there already was a darkness in it." said Ash.

"It must be the dark type aura sphere we have to make sure that we get it one Ash, if it falls into the wrong hands who no what will happen." said Kirlia. "Ok Kirlia I'll do my best." "Do you sense where it is Ash?" said Dawn. "Yes I do, but it feels like it is moving?" said Ash. Then all of them said "Moving?" "Like I said moving I can't explain it." said Ash. "Maybe it is like the time that you and me went to the cloud tower and you had to battle Rayquaza and someone is protecting it." said Latias.

"Maybe Latias maybe it is." said Ash. "Hey, Ash maybe we should be getting going to find the aura sphere.?" "I guess your right Misty." said Ash. Then Ash returned his Pokémon and released his Staraptor, Pidgeot, and Charizard Then Ash and Latias begun to change there forms revealing a Latias and a Black Latios. "Dawn you ride Staraptor, Brock you ride Charizard, May and Max you will ride on Pidgeot, Misty you will ride on me, and Pikachu, Lucario, and Kirlia you will ride on Latias and it that ok with you Latias I just don't want you to get tire." said The Black Latios. "Yeah that will be alright Ash." "Good now let's go everyone and start looking over the forest." said Ash.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: Wow Ash and his friends have one tough challenge ahead of them and I wonder what Yuya's reaction will be when he meet his Pokémon and to Ash and the next chapter is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Poke What?

**Chapter 4 Poke What?**

"What is that thing?" said Serena. Then Yuya and all his friends came running to her to see what was wrong. "What is it Serena?" said Yuya. "I was walking trying to find us some food when I spotted this weird like fox thing standing a two legs and it fur was dark black and its hair on its head was red." "What kind of fox walks on it legs!?" said Yugo. "I don't know and are you saying that I'm a liar?" said Serena.

"So what if I am?" said Yugo. Then Yugo and Serena gave each a glare and they started to yell at each other then Crow stepped in. "Come on you to knock it off." said Crow. "He is the one who started it and won't believe me." said Serena. "Because it isn't true maybe your hallucinating?" said Yugo. "I am not!" said Serena. "Come on you to stop fighting and if Serena is telling the true I'll go look for it if she is telling the truth fair enough..." said Yuzu. Then Yuya interrupted and said "No Yuzu I'll find it or the thing that Serena saw and guys after I find it will you to quit arguing." "Yes if you find any." said Yugo. "Watch your mouth." said Serena. "You watch yours." said Yugo. Then Yuya said "Crow can you keep an eye on Yuzu and the other while I look for that thing Serena mentioned?" said Yuya. "Sure this Yuya just be careful we don't know what are in these woods." said Crow."No problem Crow." said Yuya. Then Yuya was off.

A strange mysterious Pokémon which is called Zoroark came running from someone people. "I must keep this save with my life for Arceus until the chosen one shows up with his friends that Arceus told me about." "You can't run forever." said a talking meowth. "Yeah give us that orb an no one get gets hurt." said Jessie. "Not to mention that Zoroark would make a good audition to the boss for team rocket." "Not is not going to happen." said Zoroark as she kept running. "Now Serena mention that fox creature being around here." said Yuya. Then all of a sudden Zoroark see Yuya and bumps into him. "Sorry for bumping into you, but now I have to go." said Zoroark. Then Yuya was speechless when he saw Zoroark.

"What are you some kind of fox creature?" said Yuya. "I am no fox or what a fox is I'm a Pokémon and my name is Zoroark." said Zoroark. Then Yuya was confused and said "Poke What?". "Not Poke What? Pokémon." said Zoroark. "Oh." said Yuya. "So do all Pokémon talk?" said Yuya. "No not all Pokémon talk and I'm not exactly talking I'm using telepathy." said Zoroark. "Telepathy?" said Yuya. "Yes telepathy is where I talk in my thoughts." said Zoroark. "Oh well that's good to know." said Yuya. Then all of a sudden they heard a noise closing in like some people saying a motto.

 _Jessie: Prepare for trouble!_

 _James: Make it double!_

 _Jessie: To protect the world with devastation!_

 _James: To unite all people within our nation!_

 _Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!_

 _James: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _Jessie: Jessie!_

 _James: James!_

 _Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

 _James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth: Meowth. That's right!_

"You again! I thought I lost you!" said Zoroark. "Who are they?" said Yuya. Then Zoroark said "There Team Rocket and they capture Pokémon and make they serve you for there evil plans and they want this orb." "That is right just as Zoroark said and we will be taking you and the aura sphere now." said Meowth. Then Yuya went in front of Zoroark to protect her. "What the why did you help me?" said Zoroark.

"Because it what any friend would do." Then she look at Yuya like she could trust him. "Hey what do you thing you doing tweep!" said Jessie. "I'm helping my friend!" said Yuya. "Well in that case go Pumpkaboo shadow ball." said Jessie. Then James released his Pokémon and said "Go Inkay psybeam and teach this tweep a lesson." Then both Pokémon attacked Yuya and he yelled in pain and then Zoroark said "Yuya!". Then he slam against a tree right next to the dark type aura sphere where Zoroark dropped it and then it started to float in the air. Then team rocket stopped there attacks and then team rocket and Zoroark both said "What the heck it's floating?" Then all of a sudden the dark aura sphere went into Yuya chest and then Yuya screamed in pain.

Then Zoroark said "Oh no Yuya! Why did the aura sphere go in inside Yuya!?" Then a dark black aura appeared around Yuya and his eyes turned red. (This is Yuya dark form when he battled with duel academy people.) Then Dark Yuya said "So you like fighting I'll show you fighting." Then Yuya put on his duel disk and put his cards into his duel disk and then he made a pendulum summon and then he summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and then he xyz summon Dark Rebellion Dragon and he over laid both of his dragons. The Dark Yuya said " Rise up from the dark expression and eradicate who dare oppose you xyz summon come fourth The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon! said with a evil dark smile.

Then the dragon roar and both team rocket and Zoroark were scare of the dragon. Then Meowth said "What the what is that thing!?" "I never seen a Pokémon like that before." said Jessie. Then then the dark dragon roared at Inkay and Pumpkaboo and then both of them hide behind Jessie and James.

"Now you shall see the true power of darkness attack Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon make them suffer." said Dark Yuya. Then the dragon attacked them and both Inkay and Pumpkaboo were knocked out cold so were James and Jessie and they were badly injured all there was left was meowth. "Your lucky your friends hit it off easy and if I were you I go before you piss me off and I heard you like blasting off." said Dark Yuya with a evil smile. Then Meowth looked at him with a scared look and then Yuya said "Attack my dragon!" and meowth and team rocket went blasting off and Meowth said "Looks like we're blasting off again."

 **Back with Yuya's friends...**

Both Yugo and Serena stopped fighting as they saw the dark aura in the sky. Then Crow said "What was that?" "I don't know." said Serena. "It looks like to where Yuya went to go look for your creature." said Yuzu. Then Yugo said "We have to help..." Then Yugo felt like his chest was burning with pain and then thought "What is happening to me why do I have thing burning in my chest does it have something to do with Yuya?"

Then Yugo said "Guys I think that Yuya is in trouble!" "Then we need to go and help him." said Yuzu. "I agree." said Crow. "Me too." said Serena. "Alright Yuzu you will ride with me on my duel runner and Serena you will ride with Crow." said Yugo. Then all of them said "Right." Then they rode to the place where there was a explosion.

 **With Ash and His Friends...**

"What was that? said Misty. "It looks like a big explosion happened over there." "What do you think it is? said Dawn. "Probably nothing good." said Kirlia. "I would say." said Lucario."Maybe it is a Pokemon?" said Max. "Maybe Max or maybe it could be something different." said May. "Guys I sense the aura sphere in that direction!" said Ash. "Really." said Latias. "Yep." said Ash. "Come on guys Ash senses the aura sphere coming from that way." said Latias. Then all of the others turned and said "Right." Then the dark latios thought "I have a bad feeling about this.

 **In Arceus's Dimension...**

"Who is this boy his power is much stronger than my power alone?!" said Arceus very nervously. "I sense a very dark energy in the boy it could only be the dark aura sphere, but I can't see of how the boy absorbed it unless the boy has a dark energy inside of him I got to let ahs and the Legendary Council know about this and Ash and his friends!"

 **Back with Yuya and Zoroark...**

Dark Yuya dragon's vanished and then Yuya started to walk to Zoroark. Then Zoroark got a little nervous and "Thought why is he walking toward me is it because he wanted to see if I was ok or is he going to attack me." Then "Zoroark said "Yuya?" Then Yuya stopped right in front of Zoroark and then fainted. Then Zoroark shouted" YUYA!"

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: I hope that Yuya is ok and the next chapter is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 5 Meeting New Friends**

Yuya started to wake up after passing out. Then Zoroark said "So you are await?" "What happen?" said Yuya. "You don't remember what happened?" said Zoroark. "All I remember is that I saved you from team rocket and that I hit a tree and then the aura sphere was floating in front of me and went into my chest and then I felt a big type of pain in my chest and that all I remember after that. " said Yuya. Then Yuya said "Where is the aura sphere?" said Yuya. "Yuya I 'm afraid that the dark type aura sphere is still inside you." said Zoroark.

"I just don't know why the aura sphere went inside you?" said Zoroark. "It is probably because I have two souls in my body my soul and Yuto's soul." said Yuya. "You have two souls in your body!" "Yep." said Yuya. Then Zoroark was speechless and she thought Yuya thought she was weird. "I also have a dark entity that is in my body and was transferred to me by Yuto. "said Yuya.

"Well that explains why the dark aura sphere was attracted to you, because of the dark enery inside of you and I'm afraid that the dark aura sphere is bonding with both of souls and are becoming one." said Zoroark. Then all of a sudden Yuya had a sad look on his face and then she said "What's wrong Yuya?" "Zoroark did I hurt anyone when you know?" said Yuya. Then Zoroark was a little surprised by the question and then she said "What do you mean Yuya?" said Zoroark. "I mean did I hurt you and Team Rocket when I was in that form." said Yuya.

"No you didn't hurt me, but you did hurt Team Rocket a bit." said Yuya. "I just hope that Team Rocket is ok." said Yuya. "Don't worry Yuya Team Rocket is just fine they survived worse." "So what do I do now?" said Yuya. "You mean what do we do now." said Zoroark. "We?" said Yuya. "Yes we I'm coming with you." said Zoroark.(To let you view know Zoroark has a crush on Yuya.) "But why do you want to come with me don't you want to be free and go home to your family and don't you need to look after the aura sphere?"

"Since you saved my life I wan to come with you and my family is gone and I only have you and I consider you like family and I really want to come with you and since the dark aura sphere is inside of you I'm going to watch you and keep you safe." said Zoroark. "Well seen you put it that way I will be happy to have you come with me." said Yuya. "Thanks Yuya and Yuya do you have any poke balls?" said Zoroark. "Poke balls?" said Yuya.

"Yes poke balls are what capture Pokémon and store they to use in Pokémon battles." "Oh that's good to know." "Oh Yuya what is that thing I your wrist? " said Zoroark. "Oh is this it is my duel disk and cards." said Yuya. "Duel disk and cards, oh like when you summoned that dragon thing when you were in your dark form and I just remembered I have a poke ball with me." said Zoroark.

"Zoroark are you sure that you want to come with me?" said Yuya. "Yes." said Zoroark. "Oh Zoroark how do I capture you?" said Yuya. "First toss the poke ball and then throw it and when it gets done shaking three times and clicks then you caught me. "Ok then are you ready?" said Yuya. "As ready as I'll ever be." said Zoroark. Then Yuya threw the poke ball and Zoroark got sucked in and the ball was shaking three times and then it clicks and then he caught Zoroark.

"So this is what catching a Pokémon is like it kind of feels good and to get a new friend too." said Yuya. Then Yuya released Zoroark and then Yuya said "So how is it is in there?" "It is ok it is actually very comfortable in there, but do you think some times you think I can stay out here if it is ok with you?" said Zoroark. "Of course it is ok with me I'm your trainer after all aren't I?" said Yuya. "Thanks Yuya and yes you are." said Zoroark.

Then all of a sudden both Yuya and Zoroark saw 5 Pokémon flying in the sky. "It can't be the legendary Pokémon Latias and a Black Latios and there is also other Pokémon with them a Pikachu, Charizard, Staraptor, Pidgeot, Kirlia, and Lucario and also there is 5 humans with them." said Zoroark. Then Ash and his friends noticed Ash and Zoroark. Then the Black Latios said "Guys I sense the dark aura sphere here." "You do where is it?" said Dawn.

"I think its with that boy and Zoroark?" said Ash. "Really maybe we should go down there and say hi and what they know about the dark aura sphere." said May. "I don't think it isn't going to be that simple." said Misty. "Yeah Misty is right they could be the enemy that is after the aura spheres in the first place." Then Latias said "We aren't getting anywhere by just talking to each other." "Yeah Latias is right let's go down there." said Max. Then Ash said "Well let's get down there then." Then all of them said "Right."

"Look's like they are coming this way. What do we do Zoroark?" said Yuya. "We wait." said Zoroark. "We wait!?" said Yuya. "Just trust me Yuya ok." said Zoroark. "Ok Zoroark if you say so." said Yuya. Then all of Ash's Pokémon and himself landed right ahead of them. Then Zoroark said "So you are Ash the chosen one Arceus spoken of." Then the Black Latios said "You know me?" said Ash. "Yes I do Arceus has told me a lot about all of you and Arceus told me to guard the dark aura sphere with me life until you have come." Then Lucario said "If you were guarding let's see it." "There is only one problem." said Zoroark. "What is it?" said Kirlia.

"My trainer Yuya has absorbed the dark aura sphere." said Zoroark. Then all of them said "WHAT!" "How is that even possible?" said Lucario. "Also why are you with this human." said Kirlia. "Easy he has saved my life after a group called Team Rocket were after me for the dark aura sphere and then he jumped right in front of me to take the attack and was knocked into a tree and the Zoroark started to talk more afraid like then that's when I seen the dark aura sphere floating in front of Yuya and it went into his chest and he screamed out in pain..."

The other were frightened of what they were hearing but she was not done talking yet. "and then a dark aura appeared around him and his eyes turn red and he started to attack Team Rocket without mercy and summoned this strange dragon and it defeated them and then the dragon disappeared and then Yuya fainted." said Zoroark. Then Ash and his friends noticed that Zoroark had tears in her eyes after she told about what happened to Yuya. "It must have been hard for you to see Yuya suffer." said Misty.

"Plus Yuya you were very brave to step in to help Zoroark like that." said Latias. "Thanks it was no big deal I just did what was right to help out." said Yuya. "You seem like Ash jumping to help a Pokémon." said Max. "Thanks to tell you the trust I just got here from a portal and I was suppose to go back to my home in the standard dimension to stop the duel academy from taking my friends Yuzu and Serena and to fuse all are dimensions together in order for the fusion dimension to rule the whole world." "You come from a different dimension that is so cool." said Ash in his Black Latios form.

"Yes and as I was saying I need to stop them from taking an more of my friends away from me, because if you lose a duel you card turn into a card and your soul gets trap inside it. as Yuya started to get angry" Then everyone was speechless for what Yuya said it scared them. "Plus...I...have some...cards to prove it that they did it." said Yuya crying a little. Then Yuya pulled out the cards and dropped them on the ground showing his friends Michio and some other guy. Then were scare of what they were looking at that they people in the cards were in pain and fear.

Then Max said "May I'm scare I don't want that to happen to me." "Don't worry Max nothing bad is going to happen to you." said May. "Are you sure?" said Max. "I'm sure." said May. "I'm sorry that I scared all of you by telling you that and showing you that." said Yuya crying. "Don't worry Yuya it is ok." said Zoroark. "Thank you Zoroark." "Guys I think it is about time I leave, because I need to find my friends." said Yuya. "I afraid you can't go Yuya you need to stay with them, because since you have one of Arceus's aura's sphere we have to prevent the enemy from getting there hands on you to use you for there evil plans." said Zoroark.

"But I have to find my friends." said Yuya. "Don't worry Yuya we will help you find your friends." said Ash. "Really thanks Ash." said Yuya. But little did they know Yuya's friends were already there. Then Yuya and Ash and his friends heard like motors coming in there direction. Then Yuzu said " I think I see Yuya."

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: I can't wait until the next chapter it is going to be very interesting I can tell you that much folks and it is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Strange Meeting

**Chapter 6 Strange Meeting**

"What are those things?" said Latias. "There duel runners and that means hey Yuzu, Yugo, Crow, and Serena!" said Yuya. "Your right Yuzu it is Yuya." said Crow. Then all of Yuya's friends stopped right by where Yuya and Zoroark and Ash and his friends were. Then Yuzu came running up to Yuya and said "Yuya I was so worried about you!" "Its ok Yuzu I'm all right now and so is Zoroark." said Yuya. Then Yuzu was surprise and said "Who is Zoroark?"

"She is a friend and now I'm her trainer." "Trainer?" said Yuzu. Then Zoroark "Yes a trainer is who trains Pokémon and battles with them." "Oh." said Yuzu. "Your the thing I saw in the forest and now Yugo you believe me now?" said Serena. "Yes I do." said Yugo a little angry that Serena was right.

"So who are you guys?" said Crow. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and I going to be the world's greatest Pokémon master." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "I'm Misty the gym leader from Cerulean City." said Misty. "I'm May and a I'm a coordinator and this is Max." said May. "I'm Dawn and I'm also a coordinator." said Dawn. "I'm Brock the gym leader in Pewter City." said Brock.

Then Crow said "It's nice to meet you all and how are you a Pokémon master if you are a Pokémon?" "I can transform back and forth to my human." said Ash. "Oh and I take it that Pokémon over looking at Latias is your mate." said Crow. "What you think that I'm Latias mate?" said Ash in his black latios form.

"Well by the way you are always blushing and you are close to her." said Crow with a chuckle. "Oh." said Ash blushing a bit. "Do you think we can go now Yuya and try to find a way home?" said Yugo. "I afraid Yuya can't go with you." said Zoroark. Then Yuya's friends were in shock of what Zoroark said. "I afraid she is right." said Yuya. "Why can't you go back Yuya?" said Crow.

Then Yuya was about to speak Zoroark spoke for him "He can't go with you because the dark aura sphere is within his and it is bonding is with his soul." Then Yuya's friends were shocked for what Zoroark said. "What do you mean a dark aura sphere?" said Yuzu. "I mean when Yuya saved me from Team Rocket the dark aura sphere went into his chest and then he went all dark and screamed in pain." said Zoroark and the thought of Yuya in pain made her feel scare. Then his friends were speechless.

"Well you can't keep him here!" said Yugo. "He is going to help us defeat the fusion dimension and he is going to go back to his mother is going to be worried about him." said Yuzu. "We know that he is important to you, but we need him for are mission to save the world and now he is apart of are mission to save the world." said Ash. "Even if he is apart of your mission to save the world are dimensions and worlds are in jeopardy too." said Serena.

"She has a point." said Pikachu. "Hey wait the fusion dimension can't complete there plan without Yuzu and Serena right?" said Yuya. "Right, because they can't complete there plans without them and plus they have no way of getting here to the Pokémon world." said Yugo. "I wouldn't be so sure, because I know the fusion dimension they would do anything to try to find us."

"So what do we do then?" said Crow. "Well I if they need Yuya then I guess we are going to help them save there world." said Serena. "Well I guess we are going to help you out Yuya." said Yugo. "We are with you all the way Yuya." said Yuzu. "Thanks guys, because I think Ash and this friends need as much help as they can get." said Yuya.

"So you guys are staying to help us out?" said Dawn. "Yes and we can't leave without Yuya." said Serena. "Thanks you guys." said Ash. "Plus the longer we stand around the longer Yuya will fuse with the dark aura sphere and who knows who will be after him." said Zoroark. "Yeah your right then let's go." said Yuya. "Wait how are you going to get around Yuya you don't have a ride?" said Ash.

"Actually I do." said Yuya. Then Yuya summoned his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and everyone but Yuya's friends and Zoroark were surprised. "Oh that how." said Ash. Then just as Yuya and Ash both are there friends were going to leave they seen that something exploded and then they all went to see what it was. Then both Ash and Latias who it was or at least one of them it was Rayquaza and but they didn't know the other Pokémon until Ash got a closer look and then he said "Darkrai!"

Then both legendary Pokémon then heard Ash and look Ash and Yuya and his friends and then they all got a nervous chill down there spines and they both said "Ash!" Then they stop fighting and then looked at Yuya with a dark look in there faces and then Rayquaza said "You human who capture Zoroark why did you take the aura sphere!" then Rayquaza lunged a attack at Yuya and it was coming straight for Yuya. Then Zoroark was going to take the attack then Darkrai stepped in.

Then Darkrai surprising deflected his attack and then Rayquaza said "What are you doing Darkrai you know that human is evil and that he took the aura sphere and he is making Arceus die as we speak." "We don't know that for sure without asking the chosen one." said Darkrai. "The chosen one doesn't know he doesn't know than much we already know already!" said Rayquaza.

"But we don't know until we ask him do we?" said Darkrai. Then Rayquaza started to calm down and said "No I guess not." "But we do know that Arceus said at the council that it might have something to do with Arceus dark half in the sphere and sometimes Arceus calls him the dark one." said Darkrai. "But how do you know it is Arceus's dark side I thought Arceus destroyed him and put his parts in that aura sphere to keep things in balance for dark and ghost Pokémon." said Rayquaza.

"Some how I think his power got reacted to the boy, but we don't know how and why." said Darkrai. "Yeah and that's all we know that Arceus told us." said Rayquaza. "Yes that why we are here to get answers not to fight with each other and to destroy all of them and Latias." said Darkrai. Then Rayquaza thought about Latias and said "Fine." Then Ash and friends and Yuya and his friends had no idea what was going on.

Then Serena said "What the heck are you to whispering about over there?!" "Serena we don't want to be rude." said Yuya. Then Serena snapped at Yuya and said "We have a right to know Yuya that dragon thing just about attacked you for know reason and you are ok with it!" "Well the dragon Pokémon might have had a good reason?" said Yuya.

"Yeah we would say anything to not get anyone in trouble." said Serena. "She has a point Yuya we can't just let them hurt you." said Yuzu. Then Latias flew up to them and said "I'm sorry for Rayquaza behavior me and Ash fought him a while back and sometimes he gets jealous and attacks for no reason and he usually does that when the planet is on the line and he would blame anyone for it."

"No that's fine we just don't want Yuya to get hurt in anyway." said Yuzu. Then the two legendries' came over to Ash and the rest to talk to them. Then Darkrai said "Your right you have a right to know." said Darkrai.

 **One Explanation Later ...**

"And now do you understand?" said Darkrai. "We guess so but if it is the dark one that you spoke of is in the dark aura sphere doesn't that mean Yuya is in danger." said Yugo. "Yes we are afraid so with the dark one bonding with that boy it is very bad and we don't know how or why he came back to life and went in to your friend Yuya ." said Darkrai.

"I think I know why." said Yuya. "It is the dark energy that was already inside me." said Yuya. Then Ash and his friends and Yuya's friends were shocked of what he said expect for Zoroark already new of what Yuya told her. Then Rayquaza making him a little angry said "Dark energy!" "Now don't jump to conclusions and continue Yuya." said Darkrai.

"Well I think it is because of Yuto's darkness that was transferred from Yuto to me when his soul is now is inside me." said Yuya. Then both legendries' and Ash's friends and Yuya's friends were shocked expect for Zoroark fro what Yuya said and they all said "TWO SOULS!" "Yup pretty much and I can feel the darkness growing inside of me when the dark aura sphere went into my body." said Yuya.

"That's probably the reason why it went into you and now do you believe Yuya now Rayquaza?" said Darkrai. "Yes I believe him now." said Rayquaza. Then all of a sudden the others heard a noise and something shot at Darkrai and he was badly injured. Then Yuya shout "DARKRAI!" and Yuya could feel the darkness growing inside of him.

"Team Rocket!" said Zoroark.

 _Jessie: Prepare for trouble!_

 _James: Make it double!_

 _Jessie: To protect the world with devastation!_

 _James: To unite all people within our nation!_

 _Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love!_

 _James: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

 _Jessie: Jessie!_

 _James: James!_

 _Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

 _James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth: Meowth. That's right!_

"Yep and we aiming the attack to the kid to knock him out to put him into the net and give him to the boss." said Meowth. "Yeah the boss will be happy to get the aura sphere." said Jessie. "Yeah very happy and now capture tweep go." said James. Then Yuya looked at Darkrai and then a dark energy came out of Yuya and his eyes turned red and Dark Yuya was revealed and Rayquaza and the others were scared now of what Yuya had became. "YUYA!" said Zoroark.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: This chapter is very exciting told the end and the next chapter is coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Return of Darkness

**Chapter 7 The Return of Darkness**

"What happen to Yuya?" said Yuzu. "He turn into his dark form again, but some how it seem different this time like he is being more evil!" said Zoroark. "So this is the stuff Arceus told us about." thought Rayquaza. Then Dark Yuya said "Foolish mortals I lived for centuries and you are fools if you think you can capture me and your friend Yuya gave into my darkness he is taking a liking to it very nicely and his friend to he actually already is used to darkness and Arceus thought he was rite of me he is sadly mistaken."

"We have to stop him otherwise the whole forest will be destroy and who knows what else." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "I agree, but how do you suppose we stop him?" said Lucario. "Well I don't really know." said Ash.

Then Dark Yuya looked at Team Rocket and said "I will destroy you for what you did to Darkrai!" Then Dark Yuya put on his duel disk and put his cards into it and then he made a pendulum summon and then he summon his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and then he xyz summon his Dark Rebellion Dragon.

"Oh no not again!" said Zoroark. "Why what is going to happen?" said Latios. "Probably nothing good." said May. Then Dark Yuya changed the level of his Dark Rebellion Dragon and made it the same level of his Odd Eyes and then he over laded both of his dragons and said "Rise up from the dark expression and eradicate who dare oppose you xyz come fourth The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon."

Then the dark dragon roared at Team Rocket and both Team Rocket and Ash and his friends and Yuya's friends were scared by the dragon. Then Darkrai woke up and saw Dark Yuya and then he said "Yuya." and fainted. Then Dark Yuya saw what he said and then his anger grew even more and said "You will pay for what you did to Darkrai and I will destroy you and you will be plunged in eternal darkness and now Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon attack them."

Then Dark Yuya's dragon attacked them and it was heading straight toward them when Ash told the attack for Team Rocket yet Ash stop most of the attack Team Rocket still got blasted by some of the blast and then Team Rocket said "Looks like we're blasting off again." Then everyone said "ASH!" as he fell to the ground.

Then Dark Yuya walked toward everyone and said "Its been a long time Rayquaza." "How do you know me?" said Rayquaza. "You really don't know I'm the dark one Arcueus dark half and he sealed me away and now I will plunge thing world in darkness and everyone on this planet will serve me and this body I grown kind of fond of and I think I will keep it."

"You are manipulating Team Rocket to put the world in darkness!" said Rayquaza. "Yes but now I have to change my plans, because they can't do nothing right I'll have to do it my self and now I can with my own body I can do that." said Dark Yuya. "That's not your body your just using it!" said Yuzu. "It's mine now your friend Yuya gave into my darkness and now his soul and there other soul in his body is bonding with mine and now are souls are one and once I corrupt the rest of the aura spheres this world will be mine." said Dark Yuya.

"That won't happen Yuya can fight you listen to me Yuya you got to fight him remembered that you saved me and protected Darkrai from Team Rocket." said Zoroark. "It is no use your friend is bonded with me and he and I are one and he doesn't care about you or you pathetic Pokémon." said Dark Yuya. Then all of sudden Yuya said "Zoroark help me use Ash to purify the dark aura sphere or at least for a while to save your planet from Team Rocket and the dark one." said Yuya and he blacked out. "Yuya!" said Zoroark. "That won't work I knocked out your friend Ash and plus my darkness is to powerful to purify since I'm a part of Arceus." said Dark Yuya.

"He has a point how are we suppose to help out Yuya?" said Pikachu. "We have to do are best to help out Yuya for Ash." said Latias. "Enough of this Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon destroy them all expect for the legendries and I may have use for them." said Dark Yuya. Then the dark dragon lunged an attack on them and to Dark Yuya surprise they were still there and then Dark Yuya said "How did you survive?"

"Easy it was because of me now Ash." said Rayquaza. "What?!" said Dark Yuya and Ash put his claw on his chest and begun to purify Yuya. "What no even if you do purify me I'll be back later since I'm now one with your friend Yuya I am now him and he is me and I will heard everything." said Dark Yuya. "So what we will protect are friend from you no matter what!" said Ash. "NO!" said Dark Yuya.

Then there was a big explosion and Yuya was passed out. "Is it over?" said Rayquaza. "Yes it is over for now." said Ash. Then Latias flew over to Ash and crashed into him and said "Ash! I'm so glad your ok." said Latias. Then Latias kissed him and Rayquaza got a little jealous. Then Pikachu said "Way a go Ash you did it, but what do we do with Yuya?"

"We take Yuya with us and we have to take Darkrai to a Pokémon Center to." said Ash. "Ok but are you sure that is wise Ash?" said Rayquaza. "Yes he is badly in pain and so is Yuya and Yuya didn't mean to attack us." said Ash. "Ok if you think it is best." said Rayquaza. "Ok Ash let's tell your friends and Yuya's friends how he is." said Latias. "Ok let's go." said Ash carrying Yuya back.

Then both Yuzu and Zoroark said "Yuya!" looking at each other with a mad look. "Is he all right?" said Yugo. "Yes he will be fine, but we have to get Darkrai and Yuya to a Pokémon Center." said Ash. "What is a Pokémon Center?" said Crow. "A Pokémon Center is where injured or hurt Pokémon go to get better." said Latias. "Oh." said Crow. "I better let the others know." said Ash.

 **Back with Ash's friends...**

"Hey guys we need to hurry and go to the Pokémon Center." said Ash. "What's wrong Ash?" said Dawn. "It's Darkrai he is very hurt and we need to help." "I'll let Brock know, because remember he is a Pokémon breeder." said Dawn. "Oh yeah and he can fix him up long enough to get him to the Pokémon Center." said Ash. "Hey guys what's up?" said both May and Max. "We have to go to the Pokémon Center it is important." said Dawn. Then both Misty and Brock showed up.

"There you are Brock we need your help Darkrai is hurt." said Ash. "I know Dawn let me know I'll do my best until we get to the Pokémon Center." said Brock. "Ok follow me guys." said Ash.

 **Back with Yuya and the others...**

"Hey Ash is back." said Latias. "I brought Brock to help him out to hold Darkrai out until we get to the Pokémon Center." said Ash. As soon as Brock fixed up Darkrai as best he can Ash and his friends and Yuya and his friends went to the Pokémon Center. "Hey Nurse Joy we have a injured Pokémon that needs help and are friend help to." said Ash back in his human form.

"I'll do my best to help the Pokémon and your friend." said Nurse Joy. Then Brock went to Nurse Joy and said "My Nurse Joy it has been so long since the last time we met and I wanted to know if you want it go on a date..." Then Misty went to pull his ear and she said "Not today Romeo." and then he said "Not the ear." Then Zoroark and Yuya's friends watched as Brock was being pulled away by Misty.

"Does that happen every time with him?" said Serena. "Yep all the time." said Latias. "Chansey get Darkrai into the healing." said Nurse Joy. "Chansey." said Chansey. "And I'll get Yuya." said Nurse Joy. Then Brock said "I'm so jealous." Then Nurse Joy set him down on a couch to let him rest.

 **A couple hours later...**

After hours went by Darkrai was ok and then Yuya woken up. "So your awake?" said Ash. "What happen all remember is that Darkrai getting hurt is Darkrai hurt? Then Yuya let out a groan. "It's ok Yuya, Darkrai is all right and he ask to see how you were doing and you should take it easy after what happened." said Ash.

"Ok I guess your right." said Yuya and then he wen to see.

 **In Yuya's mind...**

"They think hey got rid of me they are wrong Arceus will pay and I will have the world and control its legendries." said Dark Yuya/Dark One.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: The story is coming to the good part and I am almost done with this story soon and the next chapter is coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 New Allies

**Chapter 8 New Allies**

"I hope I didn't hurt no one I could have really hurt someone if it weren't for Ash and his friends and my friends, maybe I should just go so I don't cause anyone harm. I am no go to anyone like this with this darkness inside of me." thought Yuya. "Hey Yuya are you ok you gave us quiet a scare?" said Crow. "Oh hi Crow yeah I fine its just that I don't think I am save to be around." said Yuya.

"That's crazy talk why would you say something like that?" said Crow. "It's because I just about hurt you and everyone else and Rayquaza told what happened to me." said Yuya. "Well that isn't something to get all worked up about it is over now and if it happens again we will be there to help you Yuya." said Crow.

"Thanks Crow I need that." said Yuya feeling a little better after the talk. "No problem and Yuya Darkrai wanted to talk to you." said Crow. "About what?" said Yuya. "He would say to me he just said it was just for you and him to talk about." said Crow.

"O ok thanks Crow I go talk to him right away. " said Yuya "No problem." said Crow.

 **Back with Ash,** **Latias** , **Rayquaza, and Pikachu...**

"Ash that was very brave of you and Rayquaza to step in and save Yuya like that." said Latias. "Thanks it was no big deal me and Rayquaza were just trying to do what was right." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Yeah I'm starting to consider Yuya a friend and especially Darkrai I think me maybe considering of joining Yuya and I think I want to join him to." said Rayquaza. Then both Ash, Latias, and Pikachu were shocked for what Rayquaza had said.

"You really want to join Yuya." said Pikachu. "Yes I do I feel I like me and Darkrai had become good friends with Yuya like you and Ash had become." said Rayquaza. "Oh Rayquaza I forgot to tell you Latias and Ash finally became mates." said Pikachu snickering. "Pikachu!" said Ash. Then Ash said "Yes he is right my love is so strong I feel me and Latias had become one."

Then Rayquaza saw a red ring mating ring on Ash's left black wing and a black mating ring on Latias's right wing. Then Rayquaza smiling and looked at Latias and Ash and said "I'm so happy for you too you desire each other and I knew that you were going to be come mates sometime." "Thanks Rayquaza hearing it from you means a lot." said Ash.

"Just remember if you don't treat her right I'll brake every bone in your body." said Rayquaza. Making Ash feel very nervous as Rayquaza said that. "O Rayquaza stop making Ash feel so nervous." said Latias. "I'm sorry Latias." said Rayquaza. "It's ok Ash knows that you really didn't mean it right Ash." said Latias. Then Ash snapped out of it a little of what Rayquaza and said "Right."

"Good." said Latias. Making Pikachu laugh a little. "Why don't we see how Darkrai and Yuya are doing?" said Ash. "Ok." said Latias, Rayquaza, and Pikachu.

 **Later with Yuya's and Ash's friends...**

"Yuya sure has been talking with Crow for a long time." said Yugo. "Its ok if Yuya talks to someone isn't?" said Yuzu. "Well I guess I'm just saying it's kind of weird." said Yugo. "Yuya just needs to talk to someone after the stuff he has been through." said Yuzu. "I guess your right." said Yugo.

"Of course she is right Yuya just need some time to him self for awhile." said Zoroark. "And what is that suppose to mean." said Yuzu a little angry. "O I'm just saying that Yuya probably needs time away from you." said Zoroark. "He just need time to himself not to be away from me maybe he needs time away from you!?" said Yuzu.

"Watch it sister!" said Zoroark. "You watch it!" said Yuzu. "Now ladies let's just settle things in calm matter." said Yugo. Then both of them said "STAY OUT OF IT!" in a mad like way. Then Yugo was scare and said "Ok." in a nervous like matter. "Your just jealous that he and I are spending more time together since I'm his trainer." said Zoroark. "O yeah at least I'm not a Pokémon!" said Yuzu. "Now that is insulting and you take that back!" said Zoroark. "No." said Yuzu.

"Take that back!" said Zoroark. "No." said Yuzu. "That's it you want to go let's go!" said Zoroark. "Fine by me." said Yuzu. Then the two of them started to fight. Then Serena and Ash's friends came in. "What is going on?" said Serena. "O Yuzu and Zoroark are trying to compete for Yuya's love." said Yugo. Then Brock came over by Yugo and said "Love huh? I know a lot about love!"

Then Yugo and the other were creep out by Brock. "Is he all right?" said Serena. "Yeah it happens a lot." said May. "To much if you ask me." said Max.

 **Back with Yuya and Darkrai...**

"So you wanted to ask me something Darkrai?" said Yuya. "Yes Yuya me and Rayquaza were wondering if we could join your team?" said Darkrai. Then Yuya was speechless and said "You and Rayquaza want to join my team?" "Correct." said Darkrai. "But what about your duties to Arceus?" said Yuya. "We discussed the matter with Arceus and he said it was alright to travel with you and Zoroark and the rest of your companions." said Darkrai. "Well if it is ok with Arceus I'll do." said Yuya.

"Excellent here is a poke ball for you to capture me and Rayquaza." said Darkrai. "Thanks and are you ready Darkrai?" said Yuya. "Ready!" said Darkrai. Then Yuya threw the poke ball and Darkrai got sucked inside it and the poke ball shook three times and clicked. Then Yuya caught Darkrai and then released Darkrai. "Now all you have to do is wait for Rayquaza." said Darkrai.

"You don't have to wait for me for long." said Rayquaza. "There you are I was starting to get worried for a little bit there." said Darkrai. "You get worried now that is a surprise." said Rayquaza. "Now are you ready my old friend for Yuya to capture you?" said Darkrai. "As ready as I'll ever be." said Rayquaza. "Then let's get started shall we." said Darkrai. "Right." said Rayquaza.

"Are you ready Yuya?" said Darkrai. "Yup." said Yuya. "Good and now do it." said Darkrai. "Ok." said Yuya. Then Yuya threw the poke ball and Rayquaza got sucked inside it and then the poke ball shook three times and clicked. Then Yuya caught Rayquaza and released him. "We will be both in the poke ball if you need us." said Darkrai. "Ok." said Yuya.

Then Yuya returned both legendries and said "So Ash can you let everyone no that we are leaving." said Yuya. "Right away." said Ash.

 **Few moments later...**

"So is everyone packed?" said Serena. "Yup." said Everyone. "So Ash do you know where the next aura sphere is located?" said Dawn. "I think so I can sense it coming from east near the Johoto region." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Good then let's go the Johoto region." said Yuya. Then Ash released his Pokémon and then Ash's friends climbed onto them. Then Serena climbed onto Crow duel runner with him and Yuzu climbed onto Yugo's duel runner with him.

Then Yuya xyz his Dark Rebellion Dragon to ride and then he got a sharp pain in his chest. "Is everything ok Yuya?" said Zoroark. "Yeah everything is fine." said Yuya. Yuya knew they had to hurry before it was to late for his friends, for him, and the world. "Ok let's go!" said Yuya.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: The next chapter is coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Dragon Aura Sphere

**Chapter 9 The Dragon Aura Sphere**

"Are we there yet?" said Yuya. "No we are not we get there when we get there." said Serena. Then Yuya asked Ash "Hey Ash is the aura sphere close?" said Yuya. "Yes we are almost there I think it is somewhere in that plain." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Ok let's go!" said Yuya riding Dark Rebellion Dragon really fast.

"Yuya slow down I'm going to fall off." said Zoroark. Back on the ground Yugo said "Quit being so reckless Yuya." said Yugo. "Oh relax Yugo everything is under control..." said Yuya. Then said Zoroark "Yuya watch out for that tree!" But it was to late both Yuya and Zoroark got knocked into the tree and Dark Rebellion Dragon disappeared. "Oh Yuya what did we tell you!?" said Yuzu.

Then Ash and his friends arrived and Ash said "Is everything ok over here?" "Yeah Yuya and Zoroark just bummed into a tree." said Serena. "I bet that that really felt good." said Max. "Max that isn't a nice thing to say Yuya could have gotten really hurt." said May. "Sorry May." said Max. "Is Yuya ok?" said Dawn. "Yeah Yuya fine." said Serena.

Then Ash said "Guys I think we are here." Then all of Ash's Pokémon stopped and so did Crow and Yugo on there duel runners. "So it is in that town straight ahead?" said Serena. "I think so, but my aura can't really locate it totally where it is." said Ash. "Well then let's go into town then and..." said Yuya as he was cut off by Misty. "Hold on we can't just go in there with a butch of Pokémon like a Staraptor, Pidgeot, Charizard, Latias, and a Black Latios and not to mention to biker pukes riding duel runners or what ever they are called in town it will cause panic in the streets." said Misty.

"No problem Misty Latias and me can change into are human forms and I can return my Pokémon too." said Ash. Then both Ash and Latias had a blue light around them as they changed there forms and then they both turned human and then Ash called back all his Pokémon expect for Pikachu and Latias. "But Ash what about Lucario and Kirlia?" said Misty. "O yeah I forgot huh o I got it what about I return them and let Yuzu hang on to them." said Ash.

"That's not a bad idea Ash since you already have a large amount of Pokémon with you." said Misty. "O but what about Crow's and Yugo's duel runners?" said Ash. "We need to take them with us my friend Rin and me worked very hard on my duel runner and I can't just leave it behind." said Yugo. "Same for me without are duel runners we are nothing without dueling or without are rides." said Crow.

"Aright you can take them along just don't draw any attention out to other people." said Misty. "Hey Misty do you feel anything strange about this town?" said Ash. "No why?" said Misty. "It's probably nothing." said Ash. Then Latias felt there was something not right about the town.

"Come on guys are you coming you guys are way behind!" said Serena talking to Ash, Misty, Latias, Yuya, and Zoroark. "We are coming." they all said. "It sure has been a long time since I competed in the Johto region." said Ash. "It sure has Ash and a long time since we traveled together." said Misty. "Its sure has." said Ash.

"Wow this place is a mazing." said Crow. "Hey guys look its a Chikorita." said May. "Cool I always wanted to see one." said Max. Then a strange person saw Ash and said "Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Then Ash turns around and says "Harrison it's been a long time." "You know this person." said Yuya. "Yeah him and I use to battle and most of the time he had won." said Ash.

"So Ash who is this?" said Harrison. "O this is Yuya." said Ash. "Hey." said Yuya. "Nice to meet you." said Harrison. Then he looks over and saw Zoroark and said "Wow is that a Zoroark?" "Yes and she is my friend." said Yuya. "Hi nice to meet you." said Zoroark. "Wow and she can use telepathy as well you are very lucky to find such a rare Pokémon." said Harrison. "Thanks." said Yuya.

"Hey Ash who is that girl next to you?" said Harrison. "Oh she is Latias." said Ash. Then Harrison was speechless what he said. "Oh you mean she was named after a Pokémon." said Harrison. "Yes she was." said Ash and Latias nodded in agreement. "Hi nice to meet you." said Latias. "Nice to meet you to." said Harrison.

"I hate to interrupt your conversion, but aren't we on a mission." said Serena. "Yes I guess you are right, but why do we ask him if something strange is going on around here." said Ash. "I guess you are right." said Serena. "Harrison wasn't it." said Serena. "Correct." said Harrison.

"Have you seen anything odd happen in the last week or two?" said Serena. "Now that you mention it something has been having a whole butch of dragon Pokémon have bee going crazy over something and attacked the town for no reason." said Harrison.

"Really." said Serena as she got interested. "Where is it happening?" said Yuya. "Well it is happening right over there by the mountain next to the town." said Harrison. "That sounds interesting." said Yugo. "Yes it is pretty weird." said Harrison. "We better check it out me, Yugo, Ash, Yuya, Pikachu, and Latias will go check it out while the others stay put." said Serena.

"But wouldn't it be easier if we all stick together?" said Misty. "No, because if we are all there at once the enemy could attack us all at once and besides we need someone to go to the Pokémon Center and check us in while we are gone." said Serena. "Oh ok." said Misty. "Do you think I can help on your mission?" said Harrison looking at them.

"We can use all the help we can get." said Yuya. "Fine he can come if only if he can keep up." said Serena. "OH that won't be a problem for me I choose you Steelix." said Harrison. "Wow that is a big Pokémon." said Yuya and Yugo. "Well let's go." said Serena.

 **Few hours later...**

"That's a lot of dragon type Pokémon." said Serena. "I'll say." said Yugo. "Yeah for some reason they keep flying over its mountain top and then attacking the town." said Harrison. "You don't think." said Yuya. "Yup the aura sphere is at the mountain's top and I think it is the dragon type aura sphere." said Ash.

Then Harrison was confused and said "Aura sphere?" "Yes aura sphere it holds the life of everyone everything who is alive and we are also on a mission to save the world from becoming a dark place and to save Arceus." said Ash. Then Harrison was speechless and said "Oh that's cool and I do whatever I can to help and it there any other surprises." said Harrison.

"Funny you should say that there is." said Ash. Then both Ash and Latias changed there forms and then a Black Latios and Latias Pokémon were there. Then Harrison was speechless yet again and said "Your a Pokémon!" "Yup!" said the Black Latios. "I don't even want to know." said Harrison. "Ok if you guys are done talking we need to concrete on getting that aura sphere." said Serena.

"How do you think we are going to get it?" said Yuya. "Easy your going to summon your Odd eyes and I'm going to rid with Yugo and Ash and Latias are going to fly up there with us and Harrison is going to stay down here for back up." said Serena. "You got that Harrison." said Serena. "Yup got Serena." said Harrison.

"Ok are you ready you guys." said Serena. "Really." said everyone. Then Yuya summoned his Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and jumped onto his dragon with up Zoroark and Serena got on with Yugo on his duel runner and then both Ash and Latias were flying to the mountain.

Then all of a sudden Ash felt a huge joint of pain in his head and then Latias said "What's wrong ..." then she felt it too. Then Yuya and the others stopped and Yuya asked "What's wrong guys?" "We don't know we can't get this pain out are heads and..." said Ash as he was cut of and started to attack Yuya and his friends. Also the same for Latias both of them started to attack them.

"Hey guys what is the matter why are you attacking us?" said Yuya. But Ash and Latias couldn't hear Yuya and they attacked him using Dragon Breath. Then Yuya had no choice but to attack them and then Yuya said "Odd Eyes attack!" and the dragon listen and it got a direct hit on them. But to Yuya surprise it hardly did any damage.

Then Ash and Latias looked at the mountain and started to fly to where the rest of the dragon Pokémon were. "Yuya what happened to Ash and Latias?" said Serena I don't know one minute a go they were ok the next both of them start to attack Zoroark and me." said Yuya. "Maybe it is the aura sphere Harrison did say it was only affecting the dragon type Pokémon and both Ash and Latias are both part dragon." said Serena. "That make sense." said Yugo.

"Then we better go help them before both of them get hurt." said Yuya. "Right." said Yugo and Serena.

 **In Yuya's mind...**

"Everything is going as I planned as soon Ash and his friends and the help of that boy Yuya's friends gather all the aura spheres in one place there will be no stopping from ruling this world not Team Rocket and definitely not Arceus." said Dark Yuya/Dark One.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will be coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Power of Love

**Chapter 10 Power of Love**

"I can't risk Rayquaza being controlled by the dragon aura sphere so I guess I'll out call out Darkrai." said Yuya. "Good idea Yuya so you don't risk losing one of your powerful Pokémon." said Serena. "Darkrai I choose you." said Yuya. "What do you need Yuya?" said Darkrai. "I need you to help out Ash and Latias they got controlled by the dragon aura sphere and we need to get that aura sphere off the mountain top and we need the aura sphere to be purify by Ash and we need him to absorb it." said Yuya.

"I'm on it Yuya." said Darkrai. But then a Dragonite and a Garchomp attacked Yuya and his friends and then Yuya reacted fast and said "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack!" Then Yuya's dragon attacked both Dragonite and Garchomp and it was a direct attack then they got knocked out for a bit. Then two voices said "Dragonite! Garchomp!"

"Hey what is the big idea attacking are Pokémon like that!" said a girl with dark violet hair and brown eyes. "Iris they must have had a good explanation." said a tall lady with blonde hair and gray eyes. "But Cynthia." said Iris. Then Cynthia stop her. Then Serena said "Well sorry your Pokémon just about attacked us and hurt Yuya and we can't talk now we got to save are friends." "Well that give you no reason to attack are Pokémon." said Iris.

"Then take better care of your Pokémon and keep them in your poke balls." said Serena. "We better hurry and save Ash and Latias." said Yuya. Then both Iris and Cynthia were surprised that Yuya mentioned Ash's name. "Wait you know Ash?" said Iris. "Yes what do you watch to know." said Yugo. "You see Ash used to travel with Iris on his Pokémon journey and Ash challenged me to a Pokémon battle back in the Sinnoh region and I'm the champion there." said Cynthia.

"Well we known Ash since he found us in the forest back in Hoenn region and we have been traveling ever since." said Yuya. "But back when I seen Ash he was going to the Kalos league." said Iris. "Well he was until..." said Yuya. "I think that is enough information Yuya and you to better return your Pokémon before they wake up and attack us again." said Serena.

Then both Iris and Cynthia returned Dragonite and Garchomp to there poke balls. Then both a Latias and a Black Latios attacked Yuya, Serena, Yugo, Iris, and Cynthia. Then Darkrai blocked the attack from both Latias and Ash. "Ash stop you don't have to do thing snap out of it!" said Yuya. Then Ash heard Yuya's voice and he said "Yuya... you need...to...absorb the...aura...sphere I can't it...is up to you..." then Ash then attacked Yuya with a aura sphere.

"Darkrai use dark pulse." said Yuya. Then Darkrai attacked and to deflect the attack. Then Iris and Cynthia were speechless that Yuya said Ash to the Pokémon and he answered back. "Wait are you saying Ash is a Pokémon!?" said Iris. "Yes he is now can we go before we get attacked again." said Serena. "She is right Iris." said Cynthia.

"No if Ash is a dragon type I need to help him it is my duality to help dragon types in order for me to become a dragon master." said Iris. Then Iris went up to Ash and then he growled at her a bit and then she hugged him and then he bit her. Then they all scared "Iris!"

"Come on Ash snap out of it I know your stronger than this remember when you battled me in the junior cup and that you would give up." said Iris. Then Ash stopped and said "Iris..." and then he wasn't under control anymore. "I'm glad your ok Ash." said Iris. But then Latias started to attack everyone.

Then Ash shouted "LATIAS!" and then he flew up to her and kissed her and he said to the others "Go Yuya get the aura sphere before it is to late we are right by the place where it is." "Got it Ash." said Yuya. Then he and Zoroark hopped on Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and went to get the aura sphere.

 **Few minutes later...**

"So what do we do now Yuya?" said Zoroark. "I have to get that aura sphere and can you cover my back Zoroark when I get it?" said Yuya. "No problem Yuya." said Zoroark. Then a lot of dragon type started to attack them and then Yuya said "Zoroark use night slash." Then Zoroark attacked the Pokémon as Yuya and his Odd Eyes were making there way up the mountain.

 **Back with Ash and his friends...**

"Come on Latias come back to me I love you." said Ash as he started to cry. Then Iris said "Ash." as he was hugging Latias close to him as he was kissing her. Then Latias was starting to snap out of it. Then Latias saw Ash was kissing her and then said "Ash why are you crying?" Then Ash stopped kissing and said "Latias your ok." said Ash.

"Of course I'm ok now that you are here." said Latias as she started to kiss him. "That's good." said Ash as he started to kiss her. Then Ash and Latias stopped kissing and then Ash said "We better go and help Yuya out." "Right." said the rest of Ash and Yuya's friends.

 **Back with Yuya and Zoroark...**

"We are here Yuya!" said Zoroark. "Good now we have to hurry before the Pokémon start hurting themselves or anyone else." said Yuya. "Right." said Zoroark. Then Yuya went up to the aura sphere then all of a sudden stopped as he heard a voice in his head. "That's right Yuya get the aura sphere for me so I can have more power and help me get stronger." said Dark Yuya/Dark One. Then Yuya said "Yes." with a evil like grin. As Dark Arceus is getting over more control over Yuya and both of his soul and Yuto's soul.

"Is everything ok Yuya?" said Zoroark. Then Yuya shook his head and said "Oh yeah I'm fine let's get the aura sphere." Then Yuya grabbed the aura sphere it begun to glow then it went into his chest like the dark aura sphere did and surprising it didn't hurt like the first one did. "Is that post to happen?" said Zoroark. "I guess so." said Yuya. Then all the dragon type Pokémon stopped and all of them were back to normal.

Then Yuya and Zoroark saw his friends and Ash with his friends. Then Ash said "Hey Yuya!" "Hey." said Yuya. "I can't believe you did it Yuya all the Pokémon are back to normal, but I think I need to purify the aura sphere." said Ash.

As Ash's claw was getting near Yuya's chest Yuya said "No." in a dark voice. Then Yuya corrected himself and said "I mean all the dragon Pokémon seem back to normal and the aura sphere seem to be purify as soon as I touch it." "Well I guess your right it does seem to look normal again." said Ash.

"Good why don't we head back down with the others that are waiting at the Pokémon Center." said Yuya. "Ok come on guys." said Ash as the others and Zoroark followed. Then Yuya smiled with a evil grin.

 **Back at the Pokémon Center...**

"I wondered if they are ok?" said Harrison. "I'm sure Ash and the others are fine." said May. "Yeah if I know Ash he will be here any minute." said Brock. "Plus they did tell you that you are back up." said Misty. "Well I guess your right." said Harrison. Then just then Ash and Yuya and the rest of his companions came. "Hey guys it's Ash." said Max.

Then Dawn saw a familiar faces and said "Cynthia and Iris? It sure has been a long time." Then Iris and Cynthia saw Dawn and Iris "Hey Dawn how a going with being a coordinator?" said Iris. "It been great I won a lot of contests." said Dawn. "Oh wow then you gotten a whole lot stronger." said Iris. "Yup." said Dawn. "All of you gotten stronger." said Cynthia. "It's been a long time." said Dawn. "It sure has." said Cynthia.

"But why are you in Johto?" said Dawn. "I was helping Iris get started being a dragon master when we heard something odd was happening to the dragon types so we took a look to see what was happening to all the dragon types and that's when we met Yuya and his friends." said Cynthia.

"Oh wow." said Dawn. "Well I better be heading back to the Sinnoh region with Iris." said Cynthia. "Well it was nice to see you again Iris." said Ash. "It was nice to see you again to Ash and good luck with your journey." said Iris. "Thanks Iris you too." said Ash.

"I better be going to." said Harrison. "Well see you." said Ash. "See you Ash." said Harrison. "So Ash where is the next aura sphere?" said Serena. "Well I sense that it is where in the Unova region." said Ash. "Well we better get packing we are leaving in 5 minutes and Ash make sure that everyone is ready so we don't miss the boat." said Serena.

 **5 minutes later...**

"So is everyone ready?" "Yes." said everyone. Ash and Latias were in there human form to not cause any panic to people and Yugo's and Crow's duel runners were in the luggage. "After this aura sphere we only have one more to find and then we can take back what Team Rocket stole, because they have 4, Yuya has 2, and Ash has 2." said Serena.

"So next stop the Unova region." said Yuya with a evil grin. (Dark Yuya: "As soon as I get all the aura spheres I will control this entire planet and I will imprison Arceus this time." )

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will come soon and I can't wait until the finale.**


	11. Chapter 11 Light Turns to Darkness

**Chapter 11 Light Turns To Darkness**

"Why could we fly there instead of taking a boat?" said Ash. "Because Crow and Yugo don't have any flying means of transportation." said Serena. "Oh." said Ash. "So Ash do you feel the aura sphere close by?" said Yuya. "I think so, but this aura sphere feels different than the others like it is more pure some how." said Ash.

Then Darkrai came out of Yuya's poke ball and said "It must be the light aura sphere, because I can sense the light since it is the opposite of darkness and Dark Arceus could rid the world of people with pure hearts and turn them completely evil and Pokémon too." Then Yuya said "Then we don't got a minute to lose." "The light aura sphere must be important if Dark Arceus wants it so much." said Yugo.

"Yes that's why we must find it and protect it at all costs and give it to Ash to keep it pure." said Darkrai. "So Ash have any idea where it is located in this forest?" said Yugo. "I think so I think it is located in that pond." said Ash. "Good that means we can go swimming while we are here to go find the light aura sphere." said Dawn.

"We aren't really here to have a fun day we are here to get the aura sphere not to swim." said Serena. "Oh come on Serena loose up a bit and have some fun." said Crow. "Crow's right we could all use a break." said Brock.

"Fine you can do a little swimming but only looking for the aura sphere and to find some food and we will make camp by the pond." said Serena. "Already time for some fun come on out Ralts." said Max. Then May said "You too come on out everyone." Then a Blaziken, Skitty, Glaceon, Venusaur, and Beautifly came out of there poke balls.

Then Dawn released her Pokémon and then a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and a Togekiss came out of there poke balls. Then Misty released her Pokémon and then a Gyarados, Corsola, Azurill, Politoed, and a Golduck came out of there poke balls. Then Brock released his Pokémon and then a Croagunk, Steelix, Crobat, Marshtomp, and a Sudowoodo came out of there poke balls.

Then Ash turned back in his human form and then released his Pokémon and then a Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Noibat, Charizard, Staraptor, and Pidgeot came out of there poke balls and Pikachu was already out. Then Yuzu released Lucario and Kirlia. Then Yuya released his Pokémon and Zoroark, Darkrai, and Rayquaza.

"Now Ash, Yuya, and Dawn your with me the rest of you stay here while we look for the light aura sphere." said Serena. "But I want to go with Ash." said Latias. "It would be better if you stay here with the other to protect them and you are a legendary Pokémon the same as Rayquaza and Darkrai and we need Ash to track the aura sphere." said Serena.

"Ok as long as Ash is safe." said Latias. "Don't worry Latias I'll be fine I'll be back before you even know it." said Ash. "I know you will." said Latias. "Ok guys let's go." said Serena.

Then Yuya and the others jumped into the pond and then they came up for air and Yuya and the others find themselves in an underground cave. "Wow I wouldn't have imagined there would be an unground cave in this pond to find the aura sphere. " said Dawn. "Me either." said Yuya.

"I guess Arceus wanted it to be in a secret location so no evil can find it." said Ash. "Good now let's find it so we can let this dump who knows what is down here." said Serena.

"Hey Ash are we close to it?" said Dawn. "Yes it is just down that tunnel." said Ash. "Great let's go." said Yuya. Then Yuya went run down the tunnel. "Wait Yuya we don't know what is down there it could be dangerous." said Serena. But then Ash did the same thing as Yuya and flew down the tunnel. "Not you to Ash." said Dawn.

"It's probably not that dangerous all we have to do is get the light aura sphere and we are out of here." said Ash. Then just then Xerneas and Cresselia attacked Yuya and Ash. Then Dawn said "Ash and Yuya are you ok?"

"Yeah we are ok." said Yuya. Then Xerneas said "Who dares trespass at the grounds of the light aura sphere?!" "We are on a mission for Arceus to collect the aura spheres to stop Team Rocket and the Dark One." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Liar you are going to steal it for yourself and plunge the world into darkness." said Cresselia.

"No it is true we are trying to save the world to save Arceus." said Yuya. "Enough lies we will stop you from taking the light aura sphere." said Xerneas. Then Xerneas and Cresselia attacked both Yuya and Ash. "I guess we have to prove that we aren't the enemy by fighting them." said Ash. "Your right." said Yuya. "I got Xerneas and you got Cresselia." said Ash.

"Ok Rayquaza I choose... oh wait I just forgot I don't have my Pokémon with me." said Yuya a little embarrassed. "You seriously forgot your Pokémon who does that?" said Ash. "Well did you remember your Pokémon?" said Yuya.

Then Ash had an embarrassing look on his face. "So you didn't remember your Pokémon." said Yuya. Then Xerneas and Cresselia had a confusing look on there faces. Then all of a sudden Darkrai appeared right by Yuya and said "You need help Yuya?" "Darkrai? How do you get here I thought you were with the other Pokémon?" said Yuya.

"I was, but I figured that you might need help." said Darkrai. "Thanks Darkrai." said Yuya. "Ash you can take Xerneas and I'll take Cresselia." said Darkrai. "Got it." said Ash. "Darkrai what do I do?" said Yuya. "You try to get the light aura sphere while we are fighting." said Darkrai.

"Are you sure?" said Yuya. "Yes." said Darkrai. "Ok if you say so, but don't you think we should try to talk to them first." said Yuya. "Oh good point then in that case you should just wait." said Darkrai. "Ok Darkrai." said Yuya.

But then Yuya could feel the darkness take him over. Then Cresselia said "I never knew you were the type Darkrai to be controlled by a human." "He is not controlling me Cresselia he is on a mission to help the chosen one to help Arceus and to help the world from being thrown in chaos." said Darkrai.

"Wait did you say the chosen one, but that is impossible, if you are telling the truth then prove to us that you are telling the truth and beat us in a battle." said Cresselia.

"Yes beat us in a battle and prove it to us." said Xerneas. "Oh right we'll." said Ash. "Then let the fight commence." said Xerneas.

 **Back with Dawn and Serena...**

"Where are they we saw them running down the cave tunnel and the next those two were gone." said Dawn. "I know it does make sense unless." said Serena. "Unless what?" said Dawn. "Unless that only they were chosen to get the light aura sphere and it is all one big test they can only do alone together." said Serena.

"You are probably right I just hope they are alright." said Dawn.

 **Back with Ash and Yuya...**

"Wow anymore hits and those guys are goners." said Yuya. "Get the light aura sphere!" said a dark voice. "Who is there?" said Yuya quietly. "Just someone close to you say in your mind." said Dark One. "What I thought you were gone for awhile?" said Yuya. "Not really I was in your head the entire time waiting for the right moment." said Dark One.

"What?" said Yuya. "Yes and now I need you to get the light aura sphere and corrupt it and give it to me." said Dark One. "No I won't I'm giving it to Ash to give to Arceus." said Yuya. "You have no choice I'm in your body and your soul and mine and your friend is fused with mine and you will get it for me." said Dark One.

"No I won't. No!" said Yuya slipping into the Dark One's control. "Now Yuya now what do you have to say now?" said Dark One. "I'll get the light aura sphere and I serve you master." said Yuya. "Good now get it." said Dark One. "Yes master." said Yuya as he was walking to it.

"I have to say Darkrai your fighting has gotten better." said Cresselia. "Thanks, so have you, but I'm still going to win this." said Darkrai. Then Darkrai and Cresselia fired an attack at each other and there was smoke. Then Cresselia fell down by Darkrai attack and he was left standing. Next with Xerneas and Ash wasn't having trouble defeating him.

"If this keeps up any longer I'm done for and we will never complete the mission for Arceus to save him and the world." thought Ash. "It is point less just give up or I'll end up killing you and I don't really want to kill anyone." said Xerneas. "No I won't give up I haven't come just this far to just back down or to give up right now I have a mission to complete for Arceus and I'm going to do it." said Ash.

Then with the last of his strength he launched an attack at Xerneas and Xerneas launched an attack at Ash. Then both Xerneas and Ash were down and then Ash got up weakly and so did Xerneas and it was a draw. Then Xerneas then walked up to Ash and said "You have passed you have beat me fair and square." said Xerneas.

"But it was a draw you still pass me even after that?" said Ash. "Yes, because you have show the courage and heart of a trust hero so you earned it." said Xerneas. "Yes you do." said Cresselia. But that the others don't know Yuya grabbed the light aura sphere when the fight was going on and he put it into his chest and then Yuya snapped out it after the fight.

"Where is the aura sphere?" said Xerneas. "I don't know, but it can't just disappear only legendries and only Arceus himself can remove it from the pillar." said Cresselia. "The aura sphere is gone." said Yuya. "If it is like you said and only you legendries can take it maybe it is the Dark One." said Ash. "If it is him we need to stop him from taking the next aura sphere." said Darkrai.

"I'm sorry Chosen One that we couldn't stop the Dark One from taking the light aura sphere." said Xerneas. "That's ok we can't still stop both Team Rocket and the Dark One from taking the last aura sphere." said Ash. "Yes, but the road will be dangerous to get it." said Cresselia.

"You'll have to face another test like you did with us." said Xerneas. "Then we guess we need to pass the tests to save the world." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "We better get back to Serena and Dawn they are probably worried." said Yuya.

"Yes we better let you get back to your friends and we are sorry about the aura sphere that we couldn't give it to you." said Cresselia. "But the way the way out is over there and good luck on your journey." said Xerneas. "It's ok we will just get the last one and save the world." said Ash. "Thanks we will." said Yuya. Then both Ash, Yuya, and Darkrai left the light aura sphere guarding place.

 **Back with Dawn and Serena...**

"That's it I'm sick of waiting I'm going to break down that barrier." said Serena as she was about to attack the barrier. "Wait Serena I see something." said Dawn. Then a couple of figures came out of the barrier. "It is Yuya, Ash, and Darkrai." said Serena. "Hey guys how was it?' said Dawn. "Well we didn't get the aura sphere." said Ash.

"That's awful." said Dawn. "We think that the Dark One probably took it or someone else like Team Rocket." said Darkrai. "But we don't know for sure who took it." said Yuya. "We better go back to camp." said Serena. "Right." they all said.

 **Back at camp...**

"I hope Yuya is ok." said Yuzu. "Don't worry Yuzu if I know Yuya he'll be just fine." said Crow. "Besides he has Serena." said Yugo. "I hope Ash is alright." said Latias. "Don't worry Latias Ash is just fine and so is Yuya." said Zoroark. "Thanks Zoroark I need cheering up." said Latias. "You're welcome." said Zoroark.

"Hey Ralts I'm open." said Max. "Ralts." said Ralts as he threw a ball to Max. "Max be careful over there." said May. "Don't worry May I'll be fine." said Max continuing playing with Ralts. Then Brock was cleaning Steelix up and said "How is that Steelix?" "Steelix." said Steelix looking very happy.

"Up you go and down you go." said Misty playing with Azurill. "Azu Azurill." said Azurill looking very happy playing with Misty. While Ash's and Dawn's Pokémon were playing with each other and Rayquaza was standing guard then he saw something coming out of the water.

"Hey guys I see something coming out of the water." said Rayquaza. Then all of them saw something and discovered it was Ash and Yuya and the others. Then all of them said "Ash! Yuya!" "Hey guys." said Ash. "ASH!" said Latias flying up and Pikachu jumping onto him to Ash knocking him down. "Hey guys what's up?" said Yuya. "YUYA!" said both Yuzu and Zoroark running to him also knocking him down.

"So Yuya and Ash how did it go with getting the light aura sphere?" said Crow. Then Serena said "It was a dead end some else beat us to the punch." "Well that is to bad." said Brock. "Hey look on the bright side we still have one aura sphere left to find." said May. "Yes exactly that's why we need to start packing right now so we can get to the last aura sphere." said Serena.

"Right." said everyone. The May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Misty, Yuzu returned Lucario and Kirlia for Ash, Yuya, and Ash return all of Pokémon expect Charizard, Pidgeot, and Staraptor.

 **Couple minutes later...**

"Is everyone one packed?" said Serena. "Yup." said everyone. Then Yuzu got onto Yugo's duel runner with him and Serena got onto Crow's duel runner with him and then all of Ash and his friends got onto his Pokémon and then Yuya summoned his Dark Rebellion Dragon. "Is everyone ready?" said Serena. "Let's go find the last aura sphere everyone." said Ash "Yeah!" said everyone.

Then Yuya smiled evilly and the Dark One said "Now I have three of the aura spheres and soon I'll have all of them and rule this world!" Then the land in the back of them was turning dark and lifeless. "This world will be mine." said the Dark One.

To be continued...

 **Author's Note: I will put the last couple chapters on soon this week and I hope you like my story so far.**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Aura Sphere

**Chapter 12 Last Aura Sphere**

"Are we there yet?" said Yugo. "No." said Ash. "Stop complaining Yugo now you are sounding like Yuya." said Serena. "I'm not." said Yugo. "Hey Ash are we almost there?" said Dawn. "Yes I think we are here now." said Ash.

"Good then we can find the last aura sphere and then..." and then Yuya had a pain in his head and then the Dark One said "Hello Yuya miss me and now the time will come once Team Rocket comes to find the last aura sphere and your friends come near to find it you'll take it and you'll serve me forever."

Now Yuya has no longer control of his body or his soul and same for Yuto's soul and now Dark Arceus has full control over him and he does whatever he says. Then Yuya said "Yes master." "Hey Yuya are you ok?" said Ash.

Then Arceus put Yuya back to normal for now and said "Oh yeah I'm fine just have a bad headache." "Oh ok." said Ash. Then everyone got off of Ash's Pokémon and Serena and Yuzu got off of Yugo's and Crow's duel runners and then Ash turned back into his human form and return his Pokémon and then he turned back to his Pokémon form.

"So what is this place?" said May. Then Latias got a closer look at the city and it was Alto Mare. "Ash this the town where the aura sphere is located?" said Latias. "Yup this is the place oh wait Alto Mare." said Ash. "Hey Ash can I visit Bianca and Lorenzo?" said Latias. "I don't see why not." said Ash.

Then Serena spoke up and said "I don't think it is a good idea we are on a mission to find the last aura sphere and then have Ash purify then and them give them to Arceus we have no time for visiting." "But Serena can't Latias see her family it has been a couple years since she has saw her family." said Ash. "Well I guess if she is only going but someone needs to go with her." said Serena. Then all of a sudden Brock went into between them and said "I good it so Latias can see her family and we can both meet beautiful Biancaaa." said Brock as Croagunk jabbed him.

Then Croagunk pulled Brock away then Serena, Ash, and Latias had a confusing look on there faces. "I know why don't you let Yuya go with Latias to visit her family." said Serena. "It sound like a good plan, but why can't I go with Latias? " said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Because we need you here to find the aura sphere and we need to check into the Pokémon Center." said Serena.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you check into the Pokémon Venter I can I go with Latias to meet with her family." said Ash. "Fine I guess you can do that, but I want Yuya, and Yugo to go with you to keep an eye on you." said Serena. "Oh thank you Serena." said Ash. "Oh one more thing Ash." said Serena. "Yes." said Ash. "Make sure you are back soon after my friends, your friends and me check in ok." said Serena.

"Ok." said Ash. Then Ash flew off to tell Latias and Pikachu. "Hey Latias we can visit your family as long as we bring Yuya and Yugo." said Ash. "That's great thank you Ash!" said Latias knocking Ash down and hugging him. "So Ash do you think I can come?" said Pikachu. "I don't see why not that you can't come right Latias." said Ash. "Yeah it would be fun for Pikachu to come." said Latias.

"I'll go tell Yuya and Yugo to come with us." said Ash in his Black Latios form. "Ok." said Latias very excited after a couple years she was going to see them again. "So you want both of us to come with you ok I don't have anything else better to do." said Yugo. "Come on Yugo it will be fun to see where Latias came from and it will be fun to show them my entertainment dueling." said Yuya. "Good now we can find Bianca and Lorenzo." said Latias.

"Bianca will probably be in the secret garden." said Ash. "Secret garden?" said Yuya. "Yes that's the place where me and my brother Latios were raised." said Latias thinking of her brother. "Well what are we waiting for let's find them and this secret garden." said Yugo. "Ok the secret garden is that way." said Latias. Then Yuya hopped on Yugo duel runner with him and then Ash, Yuya, and Yugo were following Latias to the secret garden.

 **With Bianca and Lorenzo in The Secret Garden...**

"I really miss Latias." said Bianca. "I know and I really miss her to." said Lorenzo. "I bet my sister would be surprised at me right now that I'm still alive." said a unknown voice. "I know I still can't believe that you are alive after Ash put you to rest and he turned into a Black Latios." said Bianca.

"Latios it is a miracle that you are alive and I'm thankful for that." said Lorenzo. "Thanks Lorenzo I have a feeling that Latias and Ash will return to visit someday." said Latios.

Then all of a sudden Latias, Ash, Pikachu, Yuya, and Yugo came crashing in. Then Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latios was surprised. "See I told you that Latias knew the way." said Ash. Then Latias saw someone familiar that she thought was dead. "LATIOS!" said Latias as she flew up to him and squeezing giving him a big hug.

"Latias it is you and Ash was has it been have you been treating Latias good..." then she noticed Yuya and Yugo and said "and who are your friends." Then Yuya and Yugo noticed the happy Latias reunited with her dead brother. "Oh this is Yuya and Yugo they both come from a different dimension and they play a game called duel monsters and they have stuff called duel runners and duel disks." said Ash.

"How interesting they come from different dimension." said Lorenzo. Then Bianca notice strange markings on Ash's wing and said "Ash what is that mark on your wing?" "Oh that is a mating mark and Latias has one on her right wing to and we are both mates." said Ash. Then everyone but Yuya, Yugo, and Latias were surprised. "Wait mate? Latias is just mate?" said Bianca.

Then Latios said "Ash is your mate now, I knew that eventually you and Ash would become mates." "So Ash how many leagues were you in since the Sinnoh region?" said Lorenzo. "Well I was in the Unova league and I lost and got new Pokémon and also right now I'm in the Kalos league and I have 6 badges and I have new Pokémon ." said Ash. "Well that is very impressive Ash." said Lorenzo.

Then Ash sensed the aura sphere in the secret garden. Then Ash said "I think the aura sphere is located here in the secret garden." Then Latios heard this and said "Yes the aura sphere is here." Then Yuya heard this and smiled evilly. "How do you know about the aura spheres?" said Yugo.

"I know about them, because Arceus brought back to life and he told me about them that they are his live source and that you are looking for the last aura sphere and it is the physic aura sphere the last one you need to find and I'm your opponent to get the last aura sphere and I know you are the chosen one and you need to beat me." said Latios.

"Wait Latios you never told us anything about this." said Bianca. "I know Bianca I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you, because in exchange for my live I need to guard the aura sphere right there." said Latios. "What that is the soul dew right there." said Lorenzo. "Not really when I came back to life the aura sphere was place there as soon I came back to life." said Latios. "Oh." said Lorenzo.

"Now Ash and I must battle so he can prove himself to me that he is worthy of having it." said Latios. "This is crazy Latios you don't need to fight Ash for it you and him are friends and not to mention he saved your life and mine." said Latias. "I don't expect you to understand he need to do this in order to pass the test." said Latios. "But..." said Latias.

Then she was interrupted by Ash and said "I need to do this Latias to save the world to help Arceus and to save you." said Ash. "Ok, Ash if that's what you want and Ash be careful my brother is a tough fighter." said Latias. "I'll be careful." said Ash. "So Ash are you ready to fight?" said Latios. "Yes I am." said Ash. "Then let the fight begin!" said Latios.

Then Latios and Ash were fight and Ash lunged an aura sphere at Latios and he dodged it and then he thought "Man he is fast I better step up my game if I want to bet him." Then Latios lunged a psywave attack on Ash and it was a critical hit on Ash. Then Latias shouted "ASH!" Then Ash got up feeling very weak after that attack and said "Don't worry Latias I'm fine." Then he lunged a dragon breath attack on Latios and it was a direct hit. Then both Ash and Latios had a lot of damage to both them.

"You are a pretty good fighter Ash." said Latios. "Thanks you to Latios, but I'm still going to win this." said Ash. "Is that so prove it to me." said Latios. "With pleasure." said Ash. Then Ash lunged an aura sphere and Latios lunged a dragon pulse and both attacks collided and there was a big explosion of smoke and Latios was down and Ash was still floating. "Ash you won I'm so proud of you." said Latias.

"Yes that was a excellent battle." said Latios. "Thanks." said Ash. "You are definitely worthy of the aura sphere and I will let you have it." said Latios. Then just as Latios was going to give Ash the aura sphere Zoroark night slash on Latios. Then Latias said "Yuya what is the big idea of attacking Latios?!" "Why did you attack Latios?!" said Bianca.

Then a dark aura appeared around Yuya and his eyes turned red and said "To get the aura sphere right Zoroark?" "Yes master." said Zoroark. "Why are you doing this Zoroark?" said Pikachu. "I have no other choice if I don't listen to him Dark Arceus is going to do something to Yuya and he said they are one now." said Zoroark. "That's right now hand over the aura sphere to me and none of you get hurt or some of you won't get hurt." said Dark Arceus.

"Dark One release control over the boy and get out of his body!" said Latios. "No I love it in this body and your friend Yuya and Yuto love my darkness and are souls are one." said Dark Arceus. "Yuto!" said Yugo. "Yes Yuto according to Yuya memories when you battle Yuto you were going to attack Yuya and Yuto stepped in to save him and then after that there souls merged." said Dark Arceus. "Wait Yuya had two souls in his body?" said Latias.

"Yes." said Ash. "Now Zoroark get me the aura sphere from Latios." said Dark Arceus. "Yes master." said Zoroark. "No." said Latias blocking Zoroark's attack from hitting her brother. "LATIAS!" said Ash. Then she fell to the ground. "Well what a pity thank you Darkrai for the aura sphere." said Dark Arceus. "Anything for you master." said Darkrai. "I thought you were only using Zoroark to get the aura sphere?" said Ash. "Yes I was but it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan I had Darkrai out of his poke ball just in case." said Dark Arceus.

"Now I'll take my leave and I know you are going to meet at the spot to give Arceus the aura spheres and so is Team Rocket and that's when I collect of the aura spheres you have no choice and if you want to free your friend Yuya from my control." said Dark Arceus. "How about I stop you right here and know?!" said Yugo.

"Are you saying you want to duel?" said Dark Arceus. "That's exactly what I want to do." said Yugo. "Fine I agree and if you win I'll give you back the aura sphere and the rest of the aura spheres I have, but if you lose you'll have to give up your aura spheres and if you lose you will lose not just the aura spheres, but your soul as well like these people here." said Dark Arceus holding up the cards with people souls in it.

Then all of them gasped. "No Yugo you can't there has to be another way and you can't lose your soul to a card game." said Ash. "It's not just a card game it means everything to Yuya and to me if it would be for dueling I be prison and it has kept me going and if I know Yuya entertainment dueling will snapped Yuya out of it." said Yugo. "If you think it will work." said Ash. "They sure treat this dueling thing like a big deal." said Pikachu.

"That's because it is a big deal Pikachu there talking about losing there souls." said Latias. "Gulp, I guess it is a big deal." said Pikachu. "Fine I agree to the terms." said Yugo. "Good." said Dark Arceus/Dark Yuya. Then both Yugo revved up his duel runner and it activated and then Yuya's duel disk activated.

Then they both said "DUEL!"

Dark Yuya:4000LP

Yugo:4000LP

"I think I'll go first." said Dark Yuya. "Be my guest, but do you even know how to play the game since your a Pokémon?" said Yugo. "Yes I know a lot since being in your friend Yuya, but I must say his dueling style is very dull and boring and say stupid and I sort of changed his monsters to my liking sort of making they darker." said Dark Yuya.

"You fiend." said Yugo. "I start by playing Level 5 Stargazer Magician (1200 ATK, 2400 DEF) (Pendulum Scale 1) and Level 3 Timegazer Magician (1200 ATK, 600 DEF)(Pendulum Scale 8) Pendulum scale setting Sway, Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon(2500 ATK, 2000 DEF), Performapal Whip Snake(1700 ATK, 900 DEF), and Performapal Silver Claw (1800 ATK, 700 DEF).

Then I overlay my Performapal Whip Snake and my Performapal Silver Claw rise up from the dark expression and eradicate who dare oppose you come fourth xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500 ATK, 2000 DEF) then I replace Stargazer Magician with Magician of Destruction (2500 ATK, 500 DEF) (Pendulum Scale 3) and then I replace Magician of Creation (500 ATK, 1500 DEF) (Pendulum Scale 8)." said Dark Yuya.

"What is he plan on doing?" said Latias. "I know what he is doing and it is not good." said Zoroark.

"Magician of Destruction, who watches over constrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgment! Magician of Destruction's Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level 4! Magician of Creation, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers! Magician of Creation's Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same level as another monster! I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's: 7! I overlay my level7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz summon! Come Fourth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, the Supreme King Black Dragon (3000 ATK, 2500 DEF)!" said Dark Yuya.

"What is that thing I never seen a Pokémon like that before?!" said Bianca. "It is not a Pokémon it is a duel monster." said Ash. "Ash that dragon is scary." said Latias. "And with that I end my turn." said Dark Yuya.

"Duel mode on, autopilot, standby." said the duel runner machine. "Let's go my turn I draw, when I control no monsters, I can special summon Speed Roid Beigomax(1200 ATK, 600 DEF)! Then, I summon the Level 3 tuner monster Speed Roid Three-Eyed Dice(300 ATK,1500 DEF)! Then I tune my Level 3 Beigomax and with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice. Cursed blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Level 6 High Speed Roid Cursed Blade Dharma(2200 ATK,1600 DEF)! I activate Curse Blade Dharma's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one "Speed Roid" monster from my graveyard to duel 500 damage to my opponent!"

Dark Yuya:3500LP

Yugo:4000LP

"Huh! Lucky shot, but you won't be so lucky next time." said Dark Yuya. "I set one card and end my turn." said Yugo. "My turn I'll start by having Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack your Curse Blade Dharma! Go now attack my dragon!" said Dark Yuya.

Dark Yuya:3500LP

Yugo:3200LP

"And with that I'll end my turn." said Dark Yuya. "Ok then my turn, I activate the Magic Card: Speed Reverse! I can Special Summon one Speed Roid from my graveyard! Be reborn Curse Blade Dharma! I can't Normal Summon on the turn I use Speed Reverse. I set one card and I end my turn.

"Well I guess it is my turn then I draw. I attack with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to destroy your Cursed Blade Dharma. Attack my dragon!" said Dark Yuya.

Dark Yuya:3500LP

Yugo:2600LP

" Then I set one card and with that I end my turn." said Dark Yuya. "My turn, I summon Level 4 Speed Roid Double Yo-Yo (1400 ATK, 1400 DEF) from my hand! When this card is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon a Speed Roid from my graveyard! I Special Summon my Level 3 Tuner Monster , Three-Eyed Dice!" said Yugo.

Then there was a roar coming from Yugo's duel disk and then he said "I know you want to fight him, so I'll call you out right now!"

"Let's go! I tune my Level 4 Double Yo-Yo with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down out your enemies at light speed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500 ATK, 2000 DEF).

"Another dragon? Well it least it is pretty." said Bianca. Then I activate the Spell Card United We Stand the equipped monster gains 800 ATK and the DEF each face-up monster I control. Then next I'll have my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack your Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." said Yugo. Then both dragons roared at each other then Yugo's dragon took control of Yugo and Yuya's dragon was starting to take a hold of him but thanks to Dark Arceus in his body and his soul.

"You weak creature you can't control me I'm the strongest being on this planet." said Dark Yuya. "Destroy! Destroy Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." said Yugo being controlled by his dragon. Then his dragon was destroyed.

Dark Yuya:800LP

Yugo:2600LP

"Not so fast I activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn and it card bring back my Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and by using one overlay unit I can activate my dragon's effect it can halve the ATK of an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and increase its own ATK by the amount! Treason Discharge!" said Dark Yuya. "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster a effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster! I will negate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect targeting Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and destroy it! Dichroic Mirror!" said Yugo.

"I activate a Trap: Phantom Wing! It Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's destruction and increase its ATK by 500. Now destroy his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Dark Yuya. "I don't think I like dueling it is very scary expectly Yuya's dragon." said Latias. "This isn't Yuya's dueling it is Dark Arceus, Yuya loves filling people with love and loves to make people smiles." said Zoroark.

"Silence you don't know anything about me that was the old me who loved to entertain people, but now the new me lives for the darkness!" said Dark Yuya. "Your wrong Yuya you protected me and your a kind person your not evil!" said Zoroark. "She is right listen to her Yuya she is right your not evil and aren't you worried about Yuzu!" said Yugo after he snapped out of his dragon controlling him.

"Yuzu?" said Yuya trying to resist. "She doesn't care for you expectly when she went with Yugo!" said Dark Arceus. "She betrayed me?" said Yuya. "Yes and in this world if you truly merge with me and you can have power and rule this planet and expect my darkness forget about your past and finish this duel and win." said Dark Yuya.

"No!" said Yuya. "What you still resist you different from other humans I have observed from the beginning when Arceus anger was growing and creating me I'll just have to try harder to get you in my darkness now I'll give you more darkness." said Dark Yuya. "No." said Yuya as he was getting consumed by more darkness. "Now destroy Yugo's dragon!" said Yugo.

"Yes master and they'll all pay!" said Yuya. "Now Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Dark Yuya/Yuya.

Dark Yuya:800LP

Yugo:600LP

"With that I end my turn." said Dark Yuya. "Fine I'll start by playing the Spell Card: Monster Reborn! Next I'll have Clear Wind Synchro Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." said Yugo. "What will that do you'll lose you life points and lose the duel and your soul and the aura spheres..." said Dark Yuya. "I didn't say that I was done next I activate a spell card that then both are dragons and we both get equal the damage and which will make this duel a draw!" said Yugo.

"What no I was so close from getting your aura spheres!" said Dark Yuya.

Dark Yuya:0LP

Yugo:0LP

DRAW!

"Even if I lost I now we'll still meet up at the same place to get the aura spheres and Rayquaza I choose you." said Dark Yuya. As a Dark Rayquaza came of the poke ball and then he said "What do you want master?" Then Latias said "Rayquaza what happened to you?!" But Rayquaza didn't listen to her and then Dark Yuya said "We are leaving here!" "Yes master." said Rayquaza. "And come Zoroark." said Dark Yuya. "Yes master." said Zoroark.

"No I won't let you." said Ash as he make an aura sphere heading for Dark Yuya. "Darkrai use dark pulse." said Dark Yuya. Then there was a lot of smoke and when it cleared Yuya and his Pokémon were gone. "No Yuya." said Yugo. "What are we going to do now Ash." said Latias. "I know what we are doing to do stop Dark Arceus and save Arceus and Yuya and the world." said Ash.

"I'm sorry Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latios for cutting are visit short but..." said Latias. "I understand sister do what you have to do with Ash and save the world we'll be fine." said Latios. "Thanks Latios." said Latias. "Oh and sister be careful." said Latios. "Thanks I will." said Latias.

 **Back at the Pokémon Center...**

"I wonder if Ash is ok." said Misty. "Knowing Ash I think he'll be ok." said Brock. Just then Ash and the others came in. Then they all said "Ash!" "So Ash how was Latias visit with her family?" said Dawn. Then just then Ash, Yugo, and Latias didn't speak. "Hey what's the matter I thought you would be happy to see your family." said Serena.

"It was but..." said Latias. "Hey where is Yuya?" said Yuzu. "Yuzu..." said Ash. "Yuya stolen the aura sphere." said Yugo. Then everyone was shocked and then Serena said "There was an aura sphere there when you were visiting your family Latias?" "Yes." said Latias. "But I had to fight Latios for it." said Ash. "Wait Latios is alive." said Misty. "Yes but it is a long story and for right now we have to save Yuya, Arceus, and the world and I sense that all the aura spheres are gathering in Kanto." said Ash.

"You heard him let's go to Kanto and everyone hurry and pack." said Serena.

 **Few minutes later...**

Then Ash let out Charizard, Staraptor, and Pidgeot and all of Ash's friends got on to his Pokémon and Serena got onto Crow's duel runner with him and Yuzu got onto Yugo's duel runner with him.

Then Yuzu looked sad and then Yugo said "Don't worry Yuzu we'll save Yuya." "Thanks Yugo."

 **With Dark Yuya and his Pokémon...**

"My plans are coming into action and soon this world will be mine!" said Dark One.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: After Chapter 13 is done the story will be complete and I'm taking a long break. The last chapter will come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13 Beginning of the End

**Chapter 13 Beginning Of The End**

"Giovanni we are almost there to the place where the aura spheres are all gathering." said Dr. Zager. "Good doctor continue and have the rest of Team Rocket prepare to steal the rest of the aura spheres." said Giovanni. "Sir." said Dr. Zager. But all of a sudden there was a big explosion and then Giovanni said "What was that?"

"I don't know sir but it says we have an intruder." said Dr. Zager. "Not just an intruder an enemy." said a unknown person that Team Rocket didn't know. "Who is there?!" said Giovanni. "Oh no one special I'm just helping myself to all of your aura spheres." said the unknown person.

"What I don't think so you are barely going to escape with you life! Dr. Zager summon Meowth, James, and Jessie!" said Giovanni. "Yes sir." said Dr. Zager. Then Dr. Zager hit a switch to summon them and in that moment they were there. Then they all said "Sir!" "What do you need boss?!" said James.

"I need you to get rid of this pest and take back the aura spheres!" said Giovanni. "Now isn't that a little extreme calling me a pest." said the unknown person surrounding in darkness. "Its you!" said Meowth. Then the person saw him and the rest of his group "Well if it isn't the idiots from before when I kicked your butts I see you need a another lesson!" said the unknown person.

"I don't think so your in our base now come on out Seviper." said Jessie. "Seviper." said Seviper. "Use posion tail on the brat." said Jessie. Then Seviper was going to attack Yuya and then Darkrai appeared in front of Yuya and used dark pulse on him and then Seviper was knocked out cold.

"What a Darkrai?!" said Giovanni. "Yes and if you know what is good for you will back away now if you know want is good for you." said Dark Yuya. "Never." said Giovanni. "Then I'll destroy you Rayquaza attack!" said Dark Yuya. Then Rayquaza shot a hyperbeam at Giovanni and Team Rocket. Then Dark Yuya grabbed the aura spheres and said "We're done here and it's time to pay an old visit to a friend."

 **Back with Ash and his friends...**

"Come on guys we have to hurry and save Yuya from Dark Arceus." said Ash. "Ash we know you want to save Yuya, but we can't move any faster and plus your Pokémon are getting tired and didn't you think about how Latias might feel." said Serena.

Then Ash realized that he was pushing his Pokémon to much and he didn't even think about how Latias would feel. "I'm sorry I was even thinking about my Pokémon or Latias I'm just worried about Yuya that's all." said Ash. "We know that you are very worried, but do you know is very worried its Yuzu." said Serena.

"Your friend Yuzu?" said Ash. "Yes you see her and Yuya go way back and it just that let's just say they are really close and she doesn't want anything to happen to him either." said Serena.

"Oh your saying that they are a couple?" said Ash. "No that's not what I'm saying at all!" said Serena. "Then what are you saying then?" said Ash. "I saying that that they are friends that known each other for a long time that's all." said Serena. "Oh I get it now." said Ash.

"So Ash are we almost there?" said Crow. "Yes actually we are here right now." said Ash. "Well why didn't tell us before?!" said Yugo. "Sorry I was talking to Serena." said Ash. "Well what matters is that we are here now." said Brock. "Yes it does young ones." said Arceus. Then everyone said "Arceus!"

"It is good to see you Ash." said Arceus. "It's good to see you to Ash, but enough with the greeting we have to make sure the aura spheres are ok. " said Arceus. "Oh right sorry Arceus." said Ash.

"We must hurry before my evil half comes for the rest of the aura spheres and we must get started right away!" said Arceus. Then the aura spheres started to glow in Ash's chest in in his Black Latios form. "Are you really Ash?" said Arceus.

"Yes." said Ash. Then all the aura spheres that Ash and his friends collected and that Dark Arceus didn't have started to come out of Ash's body and went around Arceus and then they went into inside Arceus.

Then Arceus said "Thank you Ash at least I have some of my strength back but this fight isn't over yet Dark Arceus will come here sooner or later to come to take my aura spheres and to probably to destroy while I'm defenseless." said Arceus.

"Then we must protect you at all costs!" said Serena. "Thank you, but it is not necessary to protect." said Arceus. "Why not?" said Serena. "it is because you done so much for me already and I don't want to Ash or his friends getting hurt because of me and my evil half is way to dangerous to fight so I must fight him myself." said Arceus.

"Um Mr. Arceus or Arceus can I say something?" said Yuzu. "You may." said Arceus. "Is there anyway you can save my friend Yuya from your dark half?" said Yuzu. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you see it depends on the person if they want to leave Dark Arceus or it could be both that he wants your friend Yuya and that they now become one and he is attracted to your friend's darkness." said Arceus.

"But my friend doesn't have any darkness in his heart it is pure and Yuya loves to make everyone smile and he would want to hurt anyone that thing is probably just controlling him and Yuya can't do anything about it." said Yuzu.

"In a way yes he is being controlled but in a way he is not." said Arceus. "What do you mean?" said Yuzu. "I mean that your friend is starting to give in to my dark half and they are being one and he is using your as his body to store his dark energy until he gets enough strength to get his own body back." said Arceus.

"Then how would that be a problem would just give back Yuya once he has gotten his power back and his body?" said Crow. "No I afraid not once my dark half is up to full power and he is done using your friend's body he will serve him, because the reason he is bonding his soul with your friend is because he wants someone close to him and to make others hurt like he does." said Arceus.

"But Arceus why Yuya he is pure of heart like Yuzu said why corrupt a pure heart?" said Ash. "Well you see Ash Yuya is no longer pure of heart." said Arceus. Then everyone was surprised for what Arceus said. "What no longer pure of heart what do you mean?" said Yuzu.

"You see for the friend you called Yuto he had a hated rage for the fusion dimension and had a darkness growing in his heart and for when your friend Yuya merge with your friend there souls also merged that means when they merged the darkness infected Yuya's pure heart and for once that was Yuto darkness is now Yuya and Yuto darkness." said Arceus.

"Yuya." said Yuzu. "When we can't stand on the side lines while Yuya is getting corrupted every second he is in that monster hurting are friend and Yuya taught me the true meaning of dueling again and not going to stand back to see him serve a evil monster." said Yugo.

"Yugo is right Yuya also taught me to have fun with dueling again and he also showed the synchro dimension how to believe and have fun with dueling and we have to save Yuya." said Crow.

"We may not have know you guys that long, but I feel that when Yuya and you guys were traveling with us I felt like he made me smile and it seemed that he wouldn't give up on me or my friends and the same for you guys you made this adventure the all the more exciting." said Ash in his Black Latios form.

"I feel the same way that Ash feels that Yuya had a big impact on all of us and now it is are turn to help him." said Latias. "Us to." said the rest of Ash's friends to. "I will do the best I can to help your friend." said Arceus. "Thank you Arceus." said Ash. Then Arceus sensed a dark presence that was coming there way.

Then Dark Arceus was right in front of Arceus in Yuya's body and then he evilly said "Hello Arceus did you miss me?" "I take it that you are after the aura spheres?!" said Arceus. "I see right to the point aren't we Arceus well yes I am and I also take it that your little friend gave you the aura spheres." said Dark Arceus.

"Why don't you reveal your true form instead of hiding in a human shell!?" said Arceus. "You really don't like human do you yet that's how you created me in the first place, but very well then." said Dark Arceus.

Then a dark energy started to follow out of Yuya and the dark energy started to take a solid form and there was standing a copy of Arceus only he was a darker color that Arceus he was a dark black color. Then Yuya was dropped on the ground like a rag doll but then Yuya got up and was still in his dark form.

"Well Arceus are you happy now?" said Dark Arceus. Then Arceus let out a grunt and said "Well now that you have your old body back why don't you release the boy!?" said Arceus.

"Sorry no that boy is mine now and he is very obedient well not at first he kept struggling and would listen to a thing I say he kept mentioning something about dueling and his friends and he loved to make people smile , but then I showed him the dark side of it and still he would listen to me and said that he would never duel to hurt people until I put some of my dark energy into him and then he started to see things my way, isn't that right Yuya." said Dark Arceus.

"Yes master." said Yuya evilly. "You snake what have you done to him?!" said Yuzu. "I showed him darkness." said Dark Arceus. Then all of Yuya's friends saw him for what Dark Arceus did to there once beloved Yuya who gave them smile and made them laugh and now they saw a Dark Yuya who had nothing like that in his heart.

"Now why the long faces I think he loves the darkness." said Dark Arceus. "Then Yuya's friends and Ash and his friends just gave him a dirty look. "Well touchy, oh by the way Arceus a couple of your legendries are on my side now." said Dark Arceus. "What you fiend don't bring any of my legendries into this?" said Arceus.

"Well you should have thought of that before you had me sealed in the dark aura sphere and now I'll have my revenge and both Rayquaza and Darkrai are dying to see you. Yuya release them." said Dark Arceus.

Then Yuya nodded in obedience and released them and there was a Dark Rayquaza in his mega evolution form and a Darkrai who was the same as always the same. Then they gave Arceus a dark look and then Darkrai said "Sorry Arceus we have a new master now..." and then Rayquaza finished his sentence " and that is Dark Arceus."

Then Arceus knew that both of his legendries were in the same state as Yuya. Then Yuya said "Zoroark come out." Then the Dark Arceus's energy really had an affect on Zoroark to she had a dark aura around her as well just like Yuya.

"Yuya you don't have to do this go back with your friends!" said Latias. Then Yuya said "No I love the darkness I never seen more clearly Darkrai use dark pulse!" Then Darkrai went in front of her and shot of his attack and it was a direct hit.

"LATAIS!" said Ash in his Black Latios form. "You monster!" said Ash. Then Ash threw an aura sphere attack at Yuya. Then Brock said "Ash don't." But it was to late it hit Yuya directly. "Yuya!" said Yuzu.

When the smoke cleared Yuya was still standing with not a scratch on him and said "Is that it you are pathetic you are all weak! Rayquaza use hyperbeam on them." said Yuya. "Yes master." said Rayquaza as he lunged an attack at Ash and his friends and even his own friends.

Then all of his friends were knocked out but Yuzu barely able to stay awake, Yugo, and Ash. Then Yuzu walked up to Yuya and said "Yu..ya." before fainting. Then Yuya saw this and then something snapped in Yuya and then he said "Yuzu?"

Then Dark Arceus saw this and said "Well we can't have you resisting me." as some dark energy flowed out of him and into Yuya. "No Yuzu I don't want this..." said Yuya as the darkness flowed into him. "Stop this human can't take this no more." said Arceus. "It is nun of your business." said Dark Arceus.

Then the dark stopped flowing into Yuya. "Feel better?" said Dark Arceus. "Yes master." said Yuya. "You are sick using a boy." said Arceus. "Well that's how I work and now its time to settle things Arceus if you defeat me you get the aura spheres and you prison me back in that thing and if you lose well let's just say it won't be pretty!" said Dark Arceus.

"Fine I expect but promise to free the boy to." said Arceus. "Fine but it probably won't be easy to get rid of the darkness in him." said Dark Arceus. "You fiend." said Arceus. "Yuya keep them busy when we are battling." said Dark Arceus. Then Yuya gave a nod. "Shall we begin?" said Dark Arceus. "Yes." said Arceus.

Then both Dark Arceus and Arceus started to fight first Dark Arceus used dragon pulse and it was a direct hit it made Arceus very weak, because didn't have all his power from the aura spheres and then Arceus lunged an attack of his own hyerbeam his attack was also a direct hit.

Then Arceus was surprised his attack barely hurt Dark Arceus "Is that the best you got man you are weak!?" said Dark Arceus.

 **Back with Ash and the others awake...**

"What is going on?" said the awaked Latias. "Latias your alright!" said Ash. Then the others begun to wake up after being passed out. "What just happen?" said Dawn. "All I remember is going hit by a hyperbeam." said Max. "Wait I remember Yuya must have order Rayquaza to attack us." said Brock.

"Yes you are right, but that attack should have finish you." said Yuya. "Yuya don't have to fight!" said Serena. "Yes I do for my master he wants you destroyed and so I obey my master." said Yuya having a dark aura around him. "Fin if that is how you want it fine." said Serena.

Then Serena put on her duel disk and put her card into it. Then she pulled out a couple cards "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand and next I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly and then I activate the Fusion Spell Card from my hand to fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly, blue cat that prowls through the darkness butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power. Fusion Summon!

Come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" said Serena. "Oh I see it's going to be that way is it fine then." said Yuya.

Then Yuya put on his duel disk and put the cards into it and pulled out a couple cards and then said " I play my Magician of Destruction and my Magician of Creation. Pendulum scale setting Sway, Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants Performapal Whip Snake and Performapal Silver Claw then I overlay my Performapal Whip Snake and my Performapal Silver Claw. Fangs of pitch-black darkness rise, up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Swing again Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon!

Come forth, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Magician of Destruction, who watches over constrast! Unite the stars under your sharp judgment! Magician of Creation, who watches over harmony! Fill the heavens with stars using your arcane powers!" said Yuya. Then both dragons were the same level. "I overlay my level7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Dragon of dual-colored eyes eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz summon! Come Fourth! Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, the Supreme King Black Dragon!" said Yuya. "Oh no not that dragon." said Latias.

"Oh yes." said Yuya with an evil grin. "If Yuya is summon his then I'm summoning mine." said Yugo. Them Yugo took off his duel disk off his duel runner and put it on is arm and put his deck into it and pulled out a couple cards.

"I summon Level 4 Speed Roid Double Yo-Yo and then I summon Level 3 Tuner Monster , Three-Eyed Dice and then I tune my Level 4 Double Yo-Yo with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down out your enemies at light speed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Yugo.

"I think I'll join in to." said Crow. Then Crow took off his duel disk off of his duel runner and put it on his arm and then he put his deck into it and pulled out a couple cards. I special summon Black Feather, Gust of the Headwind next I special summon Black Feather, Oroshi of the Squall I release Oroshi and special summon Assault Black Feather, Kunai of the Drizzle and then I activate Kunai of the Drizzle's effect when I advance summon this card by releasing a Black Feather I can treat it as a tuner monster! I tune the Level 2 Gust of the Headwind and Level 5 Kunai of the Drizzle! Spread your black jet wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lighting! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather, Raikiri of the Storm!

"Well you want a fight huh? fine then I was going to make you have a quick dead but now I'll make you suffer." said Yuya. "Oh no your not." said Ash. Then Ash turned back to his human form and said "I choose you Charizard, Frogadier, Pikachu and Hawlucha." said Ash. "Yeah I'll kick there butts." said Pikachu. Then he turned back in his Black Latios form.

"Your not leaving me out Ash. Come on out Gyarados." said Misty. "I'm in to Steelix I need you." said Brock. "Don't forget about me Mamoswine spot light!" said Dawn. "I'll do my part and help to ok Blaziken time to take the stage." said May. "I choose.." said Max. "Oh no you don't Max." said May.

"But why may I want to help." said Max. "I know you want to help, but it is to dangerous right now and you can help us by cheering us on and helping save Yuya." said May. "Ok." said Max. "Ok come out Lucario and Kirlia. Ash is it ok if I use them?" said Yuzu. "Be my guest." said the Black Latios. Then all the Pokémon came out.

"So now you are all fighting?" said Yuya. "Yes and we'll save you." said Yuzu. "I don't need to be saved I live for darkness. Darkrai use dark!" said Yuya. "Lucario use bone rush!" said Yuzu. "Please let us help you!" said Yuzu. "I don't need no help!" said Yuya as his darkness flared up even more. "Now Rayquaza use draco meteor on all of there Pokémon!" said Yuya.

"Oh no you don't Mamoswine counter it with ancient power!" said Dawn. "Mamo." said Mamoswine. "Blaziken use fire punch!" said May. "Blaziken." said Blaziken. "Gyarados use hydro pump!" said Misty. Then Gyarados roared in agreement. "Steelix use rock tome!" said Brock. "Steel." said Steelix.

Then all the Pokémon let out there attacks and hit the draco meteor and order from getting hit. "So you survived for now." said Yuya. "You monster." said Yugo. Then both of there dragons roared at each other.

Then both Yuya and Yugo eyes changed but this time instead of just Yuya's irises being red his full eyes hurt completely red and Yugo's eyes were completely blue. "Oh no not this again." said Latias. "Why what is happening?" said Misty.

"Yugo is being controlled by his dragon again, but only this time it seems that Yuya is being affect as well." said Latias. "Destroy." said Yuya. "Destroy." said Yugo. "Attack." said Yuya. "Attack." said Yugo. Then both of there dragons clashed with each other. "Yugo snapped out of it we have to save Yuya." said Crow. Then both Yuya and Yugo said "Destroy."

 **Back with Dark Arceus and Arceus...**

"When it seems both Yuya and Yugo have fallen under the control of there dragons. Well I not going to let that happen it will ruin the fun." said Dark Arceus. This Dark Arceus shot a beam coming from the aura spheres to both Yuya and Yugo.

 **Back with Ash and friends...**

Then Yugo went back to normal and Yuya went back to his dark form. "What happen?" said Yugo. "Attack Odd- Eyes Rebellion Dragon destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Yuya. Then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was destroyed. "Attack Moonlight Cat Dancer." said Serena. "Attack Raikiri of the Storm!" said Crow.

"Be gone attack them my dragon." said Yuya. Then both Crow's and Serena's monsters were destroyed. Then Ash and some of his Pokémon took down Darkrai, but he had to help there other and then Ash said "I'm sorry Darkrai." "Come on guys let's go." said Ash. "Not so fast!" said Zoroark. "Zoroark." said Pikachu.

"Well if it isn't Ash and his pathetic Pokémon." said Zoroark. "We aren't pathetic." said Pikachu. "Zoroark fight this do you really want to hurt your friends and aren't you wronged about Yuya?" said Ash. "Yuya?" said Zoroark then her head begun to ache. Then Zoroark started to repeat his name until finely until she passed out.

"Zoroark, Ash is she going to be alright?" said Latias. "Yeah she will be fine, but right now we got to help the others so can you watch Zoroark for us?" said Ash. "Sure." said Latias. Then Ash gave her a kiss. "I be back soon." said Ash. "Count on it." said Latias. As Ash and Charizard flew away with Pikachu on Ash's back and Frogadier on Charizard's back.

Ash and his friends were almost defeated "This is the end." said Rayquaza. But then Rayquaza got hit by a couple of attacks. "What!?" said Rayquaza. Then Brock noticed that attack and then Brock said "It's Ash!" "Ash is back!" said Dawn. "Hey everyone did I miss anything?" "Nope you are right on time." said Misty.

"Ready guys." said Ash. "Ready." said Ash's friends. "Mamoswine use ancient power!" said Dawn. "Mamo." said Mamoswine. "Blaziken use fire punch!" said May. "Blaziken." said Blaziken. "Gyarados use hydro pump!" said Misty. Then Gyarados roared in agreement. "Steelix use rock tome!" said Brock. "Steel." said Steelix.

"Charizard use flamethrower! Pikachu use thunderbolt! And Frogadier use water pulse!" said Ash as he attacked with an aura sphere. Then all of there attacks were a direct hit and Rayquaza was knocked out. "We did it." said Ash.

Then all of a sudden there was a blast of energy and all of the Pokémon and Ash and his friends got hit by the attack and everyone was knocked out but Ash and Yuzu. "I see you beat my Pokémon big deal I still have my dragon and he'll destroy you all!" said Yuya. "No Yuya." said Ash. "Good bye Ash..." said Yuya as he was cut off by Yuzu kissing him.

Then she stopped and then she hugged him and said "Yuya please I miss you I need you remember everything that we been through! Please remember!" "Yuzu..." said Yuya. Then Yuya was fighting the darkness and said "Stop I'm not going to let you control me to make me hurt my friends!" said Yuya.

"No stop obey me." said Dark Arceus in his mind. "No I'm not going to let you!" said Yuya. Then the darkness went out of Yuya. Then Yuya failed and Yuzu said "Yuya!" as she ran up to him.

 **Back with Dark Arceus and Arceus...**

"No!" said Dark Arceus. "You see Dark Arceus you can't win if that boy can beat your darkness so can't everyone else even me." said Arceus. Then Dark Arceus had a angered look on his face. Then both Arceus and Dark Arceus started to attack each again.

 **Back with Ash and friends...**

"What happen?" said May. "I think it was Yuya who attacked us." said Misty. "Hey where is Yuya anyway?" said Brock. Then Ash, Yuya, and Yuzu came walking up to the others. "It's Yuya!" said Dawn as she was about to through out a poke ball. "Wait Dawn Yuya is cool he is no longer under the control of Dark Arceus." said Ash.

"Oh sorry about Yuya." said Dawn. "It's ok I don't blame any of you I did some bad stuff and I'm very sorry for it I would take back everything I did to hurt you." said Yuya. "It is alright Yuya the main thing is that you are ok." said Serena.

Then Latias and Zoroark were coming back. "Hey guys look its Latias and Zoroark!" said Max. Then Ash saw her and said "Latias!" "Ash." said Latias as she flew up to him and knocking him down.

Then Zoroark went up to Yuya and said "Yuya." giving him a hug. Then Yuya said "I'm sorry Zoroark for you and the other Pokémon getting under the control of Dark Arceus." "It's ok we know it isn't your fault and we forgive you." said Zoroark. "Thanks Zoroark." said Yuya. Then Darkrai and Rayquaza came. "Hey is Darkrai and Rayquaza!" said Zoroark. Then Yuya went up to them and was about to say something when he was cut off.

"We forgive you Yuya." said Darkrai. "We know it isn't your fault." said Rayquaza. "Thanks guys." said Yuya. "We better get moving and help out Arceus." said Ash. "Agreed." said Darkrai. Then Yuya and his friends and Ash and his friends went to go help Arceus.

 **Back with Dark Arceus and Arceus...**

"This is the end for you Arceus I win." said Dark Arceus. Arceus was to weak to stand with the many blows he got from Dark Arceus. Then Dark Arceus was about to hit Arceus with a dragon pulse when a thunderbolt hit him. "What!?" said Dark Arceus.

Then Yuya and his friends and Ash and his friends came just in time to help Arceus. "Your not going to destroy Arceus on are watch." said Ash. "Yeah you can't control me no more." said Yuya. "Well that is a pity well I guess I have to destroy all of you and Arceus." said Dark Arceus.

"Oh no you don't, everyone let out all your Pokémon!" said Ash. "Right." said everyone but Crow, Serena, and Yugo.(Yuzu has Pokémon but she is holding them for Ash but he let's her use them.)

Then Ash turn back in his human form and let out all his Pokémon and then he turn back into his Pokémon form. "Come on out everyone." said all of Ash's friends and Yuya and Yuzu. Then all there Pokémon came out. "Hey we are not going to let you have all the fun. Right guys!?" said Serena. "Right." said Yugo and Crow.

Then Serena put on her duel disk and put her card into it. Then she pulled out a couple cards "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand and next I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly and then I activate the Fusion Spell Card from my hand to fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly, blue cat that prowls through the darkness butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power. Fusion Summon!

Come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" said Serena.

Yugo took off his duel disk off his duel runner and put it on is arm and put his deck into it and pulled out a couple cards.

"I summon Level 4 Speed Roid Double Yo-Yo and then I summon Level 3 Tuner Monster , Three-Eyed Dice and then I tune my Level 4 Double Yo-Yo with my Level 3 Three-Eyed Dice! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down out your enemies at light speed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Yugo.

Then Crow took off his duel disk off of his duel runner and put it on his arm and then he put his deck into it and pulled out a couple cards. I special summon Black Feather, Gust of the Headwind next I special summon Black Feather, Oroshi of the Squall I release Oroshi and special summon Assault Black Feather, Kunai of the Drizzle and then I activate Kunai of the Drizzle's effect when I advance summon this card by releasing a Black Feather I can treat it as a tuner monster! I tune the Level 2 Gust of the Headwind and Level 5 Kunai of the Drizzle! Spread your black jet wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lighting! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather, Raikiri of the Storm!" said Crow.

Yuya's dragon was already out so he didn't have to summon it. "So you all going to fight me?" said Dark Arceus. "Oh yeah." said Ash. "Well it is your funeral." said Dark Arceus.

"Mamoswine use ice fang! Piplup use whirl pool! Buneary use ice beam! Pachirisu use discharge! Quilava use flare wheel! Togekiss use air slash!" said Dawn. "Gyarados use dragon rage! Corsola use bubble! Azurill water gun! Politoed bubble beam! Golduck aqua jet!" said Misty.

"Croagunk use poison sting! Steelix use iron tail! Crobat super sonic! Marshtomp use mud shot! Sudowoodo use hammer arm!" said Brock. "Blaziken use flare blitz! Skitty use tail whip! Glaceon use ice shard! Venusaur use wine whip! Beautifly use silver wind!" said May. "Lucario use bone rush! Kirlia use physic!" said Yuzu.

"Zoroark use night slash! Rayquaza use hyperbeam! Darkrai use dark pulse!" said Yuya. "Pikachu use thunderbolt! Charizard use flamethrower! Staraptor use brave bird! Pidgeot use hurricane! Frogadier use water pulse! Fletchinder use flame charge! Hawlucha use x-scissor! Noibat use super sonic! Latias use dragon breath!" said Ash as he through a aura sphere attack at Dark Arceus.

"Attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" said Yuya. "Attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" said Yugo. "Attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" said Serena. "Attack Raikiri of the Storm!" said Crow. Then all the attacks hit Dark Arceus and caused major damage to Dark Arceus.

"If I going down then I'm taking you with me Yuya!" said Dark Arceus. Then Dark Arceus used draco meteor on Yuya then when Yuya was about to get hit Yugo stepped in to take the hit. "YUGO!" said Yuya.

Then Yuya went running up to Yugo and then a light similar to like what happen to Yuto surround Yuya and Yugo. "Yuya save Rin for me and take my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and keep making people smile with your dueling." said Yugo. "Yugo you can make it hold on!" said Yuya.

"No it is to late for me promise save Rin take my card and keep save with you dueling and make them smile." said Yugo. Then Yuya grabbed the card from Yugo's hand and then there was a light similar to Yuto and Yuya joining there souls. Then Yuzu saw Yuya and said "Yuya where is Yugo? Yuya?" Then Yuya fainted. "YUYA!" said Yuzu.

Then Dark Arceus started to laugh you may have destroyed me and got the aura spheres but at least I got one of your own." said Dark Arceus said with his last words before he was destroyed. Then Arceus got up and said "It is finally over."

Then the aura spheres begun to purify again from Ash when he touched them and then they went back into Arceus. "Thank you Ash and for all your friends help." said Arceus. Then all of a sudden Yuzu started to shout and said "Guys there is something wrong with Yuya he won't wake up!" said Yuzu.

"What we have to get Yuya to somewhere is recover!" said Zoroark. "Calm down everyone panicking is not an option Yuzu we need happened to him." said Serena.

"Well it started when Yuya was about to get hit by Dark Arceus and someone got hit by his attack and then there was a light and..." said Yuzu then she realized what happened it was like the same thing like when Yuto disappeared.

"What is it Yuzu?" said Serena. "I think I know what happened it was the same thing what happen last time with Yuya and Yuto there was a light for when Yuto disappeared and Yuya was kneeling on the ground looking to the sky and I said Yuya's name then he fell down and passed out and he was out for two days and I think the same thing happen now to, because I can't find Yugo anywhere." said Yuzu.

"Well we better get Yuya a past to rest and to recover." said Serena. "Arceus do you think we can stay here with you for a while so Yuya can recover?" said Ash. "For you Ash anything." said Arceus.

 **2 days later...**

After a couple days went by Yuya started to wake up. "Hey guys Yuya is waking up!" said Ash. "Yuya!" said Yuzu and Zoroark as they both were running up to him and knocking down in a hug. "I'm so glad your safe!" said both Yuzu and Zoroark at the same time.

Then both Yuzu and Zoroark were looking each other in anger. "I was worried about him more." said Yuzu. "No I was I'm his Pokémon so I should know." said Zoroark. "Well I was with him more." said Yuzu. "That's it your going down." said Zoroark. Then Yuzu and Zoroark started to fight and Yuya said "Why are they fighting?"

"It is better not to ask, so Yuya what happened with you and Yugo?" said Crow. "I don't really remember a hold a lot, but I remember Yugo saying to save Rin and to make people smiling and then he gave me his card then there was a flash of light and I don't remember much after that." said Yuya.

Then Serena came in to see how Yuya was doing. "So Yuya how to you feel?" said Serena. "I feel fine now." said Yuya. "Well that is good to hear." said Serena. Then Ash and his friends came walking in to see him.

"Hey Yuya glad your awake." said Ash. "We were all worried about you, but we are glad you are ok now." said Latias. "We are just glad you are alright." said Dawn. Then Yuya got up to his feet. Then Darkrai and Rayquaza came into the room to. "Hello Yuya glad your up now." said Darkrai. "Well at least your ok now." said Rayquaza.

"So now that your Pokémon world is save I guess you don't need us." said Yuya. Then everyone was shocked by for what Yuya said they didn't know how to react to it. Then Arceus said "Well yes, but you coming here was no accident you and your friends played a important role in saving our world." said Arceus.

"Yes that coming from Arceus is a compliment." said Rayquaza. "Also one of your comrades even sacrificed his own life to protect yours." said Darkrai. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think it is time we left this world and save our worlds from the fusion dimension." said Serena.

"Yes of course I knew you were going to ask that I made these cards for you incase you ever want to come back to our world." said Arceus. Then Arceus gave Yuya, Yuzu, Crow, and Serena cards. "Thank you Arceus I think we will come back some day." said Yuya. "I know you will and your friends will." said Arceus. "Hey Arceus do you think you can watch out for Zoroark, Darkrai, and Rayquaza for me." said Yuya.

"I will." said Arceus. Then Yuzu released Lucario and Kirlia and said "I will miss you guys both even those you are not my Pokémon I feel that we made a special connection when I was with you." "Kirlia and me felt the same way when we were with you and we will truly miss you." said Lucario with his telepathy. "I'll miss you to." said Yuzu giving both of them a hug and then she gave the poke balls back to Ash.

Then Yuya went up to Zoroark and said "Zoroark every minute I was with you I felt I formed a special bond with you, Darkrai, and Rayquaza and I'll truly miss all of you." said Yuya. The Zoroark went up to Yuya and hugged him. Then Darkrai and Rayquaza were both happy for what Yuya said and they'll both miss him.

Then Zoroark crying a little said "I will miss you so much and Yuya you were the best friend I ever had just remember to come to visit me and beat those fusion dimension guys and save your worlds." "Will Zoroark and I'll miss you to." said Yuya hugging Zoroark.

Then Ash turn back to his human form and then walked up to Yuya and said "We'll miss you Yuya you made it very fun around here." "Ash is right you and your friends made us feel like we were wanted and welcome." said Latias. "We'll miss you guys." said Dawn. "I will to." said Misty. "I'll miss you for when you made us laugh." said May.

"I'll miss you to." said Brock. "Me too." said Max. Before Yuya and his friends went Yuya ask what Ash plans are and his friends plans were. Ash said that he was going to go back on his journey with Latias in her human form and Pikachu back his side in Kalos with his new friends and try to win the Kalos league.

May and Max said they were going back to there home in Petalburg City and May is taking a little break from her contests. Misty said that she is going back to her home in Cerulean City to continue being the gym leader. Then Dawn said she is going to her next contest in Hoenn. Then Brock said that he is retuning to his home in Pewter City.

Then Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, and Crow said there finale goodbyes and then Ash and his friends Dawn, Misty, May, Max, and Brock said there goodbyes and so did the Pokémon Arceus, Zoroark, Darkrai, Rayquaza, Lucario, and Kirlia.

Then Serena said "Really guys." "Ready." said Yuya. "Ready." said Crow. "Ready." said Yuzu. But before they went Yuya went to go get Yugo's duel runner, duel disk and helmet. Then they activated there duel disks that Serena fixed and then they were off to the standard dimension.

 **Back in the Standard Dimension...**

"Where could Yuya and there others be?" said Gong. "I don't know don't blame me." said Silvio. "Hey calm down I'm sure Yuya and the rest are fine where ever they are." said Dennis. "How can I calm down when Yuya and the others have been gone for 3 days and Declan won't do anything to help find them." said Gong.

"Just don't worry Yuya and the other will come back." said Shay. "Yes I'm doing all I can to find them." said Declan. "Apparently your not trying you best." said Gong. The Declan was about to say something when a flash of light came in front of them and to duel runners came out of it with two girls on both of them.

"See I told you that they would come back." said Silvio. "Oh be quiet Silvio no one cares about your opinion." said Gong. "It appears to be Crow and Yugo." said Dennis. "Yugo? But where is Yuya?" said Gong.

Then when he removed the helmet it appeared to be Yuya under it. "Yuya!? Why are you riding Yugo's duel runner and where is Yugo?" said Gong. Then Yuya and his group were silent and didn't say anything and they all looked away. "Yuya?" said Gong. "He is gone." said Serena. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" said Gong.

"I would want to hear how this happened." said Declan. "For course." said Serena.

 **An Explanation Later...**

"Well it is a shame to lose such a strong companion." said Declan. Then Yuya and Yuzu were talking with Gong and Yuya said "It is all my fault if I wouldn't have almost got hit back that attack by Dark Arceus and Yugo would still be here." "It is your fault Yuya it was Yugo chose to take the hit for you." said Yuzu.

"She is right for what Yuzu told me Yugo did it to protect you." said Gong. "Instead of being sad use your friend Yugo's sacrifice to get stronger to fight the fusion dimension." said Declan. "For once I agree with you, Yuya he has a point you should use his sacrifice to get stronger to fight the fusion dimension." said Gong.

"I guess your right plus I promised Yugo that I would save Rin for him and he gave me his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." said Yuya as he held up card to look at it. "Plus we can also Ruri." said Yuzu. Then Shay made a grunt and turned his head as he heard her say that.

"Good, because with that we can get stronger to fight the fusion dimension and save the other dimensions." said Declan. "Then what are we waiting for then let's go." said Yuya.

The End.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I'm finally done and to let everyone know I'm not going to be doing more stories for a long time so I hoped you like this story I wrote.**


End file.
